


相交点

by Wordon



Category: Lost, Person Of Interest - Fandom, Person of Interest (TV), Saw (Movies), The Practice (TV 1997)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 正剧向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordon/pseuds/Wordon
Summary: 有时候看着镜子里的人，明明知道是自己，却突然会感到陌生。“机器”吐出了一个地理坐标，待John把这个特别的嫌疑人带到Harold面前时，他几乎目瞪口呆，但这仅仅是一个开始。Harold,Zep,Ben,William——四个平行世界里的人，该如何面对这个乱局？





	1. 你好，新世界

**Author's Note:**

> 才疏学浅，欢迎捉虫♡  
> 本文是正剧向文，感情线出水较晚  
> 本文中关于黑客和急救的知识均不专业，请勿当真。  
> 设定POI的时间在2013年末，LOST在2009年。

Finch最近不太好。  
John不太好说出究竟是哪一点，或许是他周边的氛围，或许是他变得比之前沉默，或许是别的什么。他想找搭档谈谈，可是Finch看起来好像更喜欢独处，近日来也很少和他一起出去吃饭了。  
前几天Shaw给一件证物拍照时用了闪光灯，Harold一反常态从椅子上跳了起来，手上的茶杯也落在了地上。John听到声音走进去时，看到他望着地上的碎片，一言不发。这种奇怪的气氛甚至影响到了Shaw，她主动道歉，Harold如梦初醒般抬起头，告诉她不必如此，语气仍是温和的，脸上却是带着分无措。  
后来John取来了笤帚和簸箕，发现Harold已经用抹布把碎片拈起来了，正站在被热水烫的发出木料气息的地板旁边发呆。  
Harold不常发呆，至少在John的记忆里是这样的。他手里总有事干，查找“号码”的资料或者管理他的公司，即使偶尔停下来，也会捞起本书看看。他会停下来思考，但完全不是现在这个样子。  
或许是最近发生的事太多了。  
先是Carter死了，她是他们仨重要的朋友。他们为她报仇后，他自己便心灰意冷，辞去了这份工作。他离开后不久，另一个人工智能“撒玛利亚人”被德西玛公司夺走，并险些杀了Harold。而在惊险地把一架飞机从空难边缘营救回来之后，他终于改变心意回来工作。在那之后，又发生了“那件事”。  
即使是现在，Harold要担心的事还是太多了。政府对“撒玛利亚人”抱有信心，但作为开放系统的“撒玛利亚人”比“机器”要危险得多。德西玛公司将这个人工智能推销给政府的目的仍未可知，而Root在“机器”的指示下又开始了一系列不明目的的任务……这一切都让人揪心不已。  
此时，又一次将危难化解，John走向图书馆，Harold在确定事态平息后便去安排受害者的去向，Shaw跟他道了别，准备乘地铁回家。持续了一天的大雪终于有停下来的迹象，John踏了踏麻木的双脚，三步并两步地跑上了图书馆的楼梯。  
Harold正在封装一个信封，那里面是受害者的新身份，包括必要的证件、信用卡和一份现金。John在空调旁坐下，图书馆因为面积太大平时并不算暖和，此刻却好像温暖如春。  
Harold Finch开始打印当日案件的摘要。他把它们放在文件夹里，然后放到了存放档案的抽屉里。  
脚趾渐渐温暖起来，John靠在书架上看着Harold，后者在柔软的办公椅上坐下，望着电脑屏幕，却没有碰鼠标或是键盘。  
他走到Harold的扶手椅后面，道：“你想出去走走吗，Finch？”  
“什么？”Harold问。  
他果然是在发呆。  
“去外面走走。你看，这会儿雪停了。”John说。  
Harold望望窗外，忽然一笑说：“当然没问题，Reese先生。”  
John看着他起身取下帽子围巾，便走过去帮他套上了大衣。  
“Harold……我想跟你说说前段时间的事。”

 

Harold Finch拉开老旧的电梯门，走了进来。他一眼就看到了被绑在凳子上的Zep Hindle，因此停下了脚步。  
“这就是你在现场找到的人？”他问站在一旁的John。  
前CIA特工点点头：“或许这就是’机器’今天吐出的不是社保号码而是坐标的原因。”  
Harold收回目光，有些不可思议地看着自己的犯人。  
这是个刚到中年的小个子男人，眉毛很淡，明显的双眼皮下，是突出得几乎和某些昆虫有些相似的大眼睛。Zep也在打量着他，他确信对方在自己眼里也看到了同样的惊奇。  
他们俩长得一模一样。  
“你是谁？”Zep大声问。  
Harold和John交换了一下眼神，道：“我对你也有同样的问题，Hindle先生。不过首先，我希望你能解释一下，为什么你会闯进一位女士的家里。”  
Zep微微张大嘴，正要说什么，又犹豫了：“说实话，我都不知道发生了什么。”  
“那就把你知道的说出来。”

眼前的白光消散之后，Ben Linus勉强睁开眼，发现自己站在一条繁华的大街旁。他侧过头，胳膊上的伤口让他倒抽了口气。  
他得找个地方包扎，顺便看看“现在”到底是哪个时间。

“好吧。嗯……我是德州圣塞巴斯蒂安医院的护工，昨晚下班之后，我在衣柜里发现了一个随身听，里面有一盘磁带——就是那个，”Zep对拿起随身听示意的John点点头，“录那盘磁带的人说他给我下了慢性毒药，如果我不按他说的来做的话，我就会被毒死。”  
“他要求你绑架那个女人？”  
“不，是一对母女。”Zep深吸一口气，“我知道这很奇怪，不过事实是，那时我已经摸到她们门外了，但我突然听到了奇怪的噪音，楼道的灯也越来越亮，亮得我什么都看不见了。等我能睁开眼时，我就站在那女人家里了！”  
“那对母女住在哪里？”Harold问。  
“沃斯堡。”Zep看出了两人惊讶的表情，“怎么了？”  
“你现在在纽约。”John说。  
“老天啊！”Zep惊呼。  
“Finch，你或许想看看这个。”John把什么从Zep的财物中拿了起来，那是一个款式老旧但成色却很新的绿屏手机，角上还有个天线。Harold走过去，看到手机屏幕上的时间：2001年11月20日。  
现在是2013年。  
“Hindle先生——”他思忖了一下，问，“现在的总统是谁？”  
“什么？”Zep对这个问题感到不可理喻，“当然是小布什啊！”  
Harold望向John，对方也是一副难以置信的表情：“我们遇上大麻烦了。”

“很抱歉，您查询的账户 Benjamin Linus 不存在。”  
Ben挂了电话。他所有的账户都消失了，而他的几个耳目的电话也打不通。  
他环视周围，虽然现在的时间比预想的晚了四年，但他的资产不可能就这样人间蒸发。  
除非这不是他的世界。

“你好，Hindle先生，或者是医院里的人所称呼你的，Zep。我要你做个选择：你的体内有慢性毒药，只有我才能给你解毒剂，你会杀害一对母女来自救吗？如果会的话，规则如下——”  
John走进图书馆，他看到Harold抱着手臂站在玻璃面板前，上面贴着的是Zep Hindle的照片。  
“互联网上没有他的信息。”听到背后的动静，Harold转过身来，“德州的社保资料中没有他的档案，他说的医院也并不存在。他就像是凭空出现的。”  
“或者是彻底的骗子。”John走上前，“’机器’吐出地理坐标这还是第一次，按理说我该相信你’机器’的精度，但是时空穿梭这种事……”他笑了一下，“还是太梦幻了。”  
Harold看了他一眼，走向电脑：“’机器’完全可以吐出那个女人的号码，但它却吐出了地理坐标。这说明这件事的重点不是Hindle闯进别人家里，而是Hindle本身。”他在电脑前坐了下来，“我筛选了些可能了解此事的学者，”屏幕上出现几张电子名片，“我们该准备去问问他们。”  
“你相信这种事吗，Finch?”John望望面板上Zep的照片，又扭头看向Harold，“一个号码，正好是你几乎是一模一样的人？”  
“嗯……没有血缘关系容貌却非常相似并不是完全不可能的——”Harold突然顿住了。  
“怎么了？”John问。  
Harold皱皱眉，有些无奈地说：“突然感觉有点耳鸣……”  
又一阵刺耳的声音和头痛相伴而来，Harold抬手抵住太阳穴，他眼前的世界不知为什么变得越来越亮，事物的色彩和轮廓也在飞快地消失。  
“Finch，你还好吗？”他听到了John的声音，有些断断续续的，就像是信号受到了干扰。  
“Harold?!”  
耳旁的蜂鸣淹没了一切，世界也陷入了——一片白光之中。

Harold撞在了什么东西上，他的肩膀传来一阵钝痛。白光渐渐衰弱，他开始能看清这世界的轮廓，好像——是一堆架子？  
“你还好吗，先生？”一个年轻的女声从身旁传来，他茫然地看过去，那人似乎是倒抽了口凉气：“哦，抱歉，我不是故意……”便匆匆离去了。他在模糊的视野里望着她的背影，有些茫然。  
眼睛适应了周围的光线，他环顾四周：老旧的货架，昏暗的灯管，富有时代感的水磨石地板，还有一地包装简朴的牙膏——他确定那至少是10年前的款式了。拿出手机，没有信号，GPS则告诉他他是在波士顿——他瞪着那个缩写，怀疑手机是不是在那诡异的白光中坏掉了。Harold按着悬挂的指示牌走向收银台，在书刊架上拿了一份报纸（《波士顿人》），上面的日期是：1999年9月6日。  
“嘿，让一下。”一个沙哑的声音，“让我把这些放上去。”他转过身，眼前是一个五大三粗的女人，画着夸张的眼线。“哦老天！”女人看到他惊叫一声，立马退了好几步。  
“请等一下！”他想去拉住她，看她更加警惕便放下手，“你可能认错人了。我是——我是刚来到这里的。”  
女人用怀疑的目光看着他，他忽然想起了Zep，“你是看到什么和我很相像的人了吗？”  
“何止是相像！”女人拔高声调，“你和那个杀人犯简直一模一样！”  
“杀人犯？”Harold诧异地问，“什么杀人犯？”  
“William Hinks！你就比他多了副眼镜，还有，”女人打量着他，“可能你年纪更大点。那个混蛋说自己杀了九个女人，还砍掉了她们的头。”  
Harold惊讶地望着她：“他真的杀了那些人吗？”  
“嗯……法庭判他无罪，因为他的律师让陪审团相信他只是个患了妄想症的人——妄想自己是杀死那九个人的凶手。但是谁知道呢？我看了新闻，他就算只是个精神病，也会是个可怕的家伙。”  
Harold看着她走开，感觉情况越来越复杂了。

金发女人快步走在繁华的大街上，她正值妙龄，身上的西装却有些肥大。在她身后，一个穿着灰色夹克的男人不远不近地跟着。男人疏眉大眼，三七分的头发茂盛蓬松，松垮的夹克和并不鲜丽的皮鞋让他看起来更像一个安之若素的上班族，但他始终走在金发女人身后几步远的地方。他的目光游移在街景上，如果不是一直观察他，根本不会发现他的跟踪行为。  
“她很漂亮。”有人突然在他身边说。  
男人愣了一下，不知自己身边何时跟上了一个人。  
“但那不是吸引你的东西，是不是？”Ben不紧不慢地说，“她看出了你的诡计——这才是你感兴趣的。”  
男人停下脚步，带着怒气扭过头，然而在看到Ben的面孔的瞬间，这种表情如退潮般消失，变成惊讶和提防。  
“你好，William。”Ben伸出手，“我是Benjamin Linus。”

Zep被猛地推出工地的大门，工头的手指戳在他胸口上，“再让我看到你出现在这里，我就报警了！”工头大吼，“我才不管你是怎么进来的！”说罢，便把铁门重重地甩上。  
“Hindle先生！”Zep转过身，Harold一瘸一拐地走了过来。他一看到他就气不打一处来：“你现在相信我了吧？把我关起来真是个好主意！”  
“对那我很抱歉，Hindle先生，但我们还有更要紧的事。”Harold把报纸递给他，“比如新的同伴。”

波士顿律所在整个马萨诸塞州都很有名，不久之前为Hinks辩护给了他们更多的荣誉。这家律所就处在市中心一座高级写字楼上，Harold和Zep毫不费力地找到了它。  
推开玻璃门，坐在门边的是一个年轻艳丽的女人，她正在打着电话，应该是律师助理。  
“你好，我们想找一下Lindsay Doyle小姐。”Harold道。  
“等一下。”她头也不抬地说，然后继续和电话那边的人说笑。  
“绅士路线失败。”Zep揶揄，然后转身对整个办公室大声说：“有谁知道Linsay在哪里吗？”  
“哦不！”律师助理手里的话筒掉在了桌上。  
“Hinks先生！”一个矮胖的男律师从旁边的房间里冲了出来，“请你马上离开这里，这是在你的限制令范围内的！”他冲Zep说完这些话后突然发现了他身后的Harold，不由变了声调：“看在上帝份儿上……”  
“很抱歉打扰了你们的工作，”Harold走上前，律师马上发现了他腿上的残疾以及有些僵硬的上半身——William可没有这种问题，“我们并不是Willian Hinks，但由你所见，他的案件给我们带来了很多困扰。”他从名片夹里取出一张名片，“Harold Wren，环球遗产保险公司。这是我的兄弟Zep，在圣塞巴斯蒂安医院工作。”  
Harold Wren是他的多个假身份之一，而他的真实身份则已被警方推定死亡。  
律师接过名片，打量着这两人：Harold穿着质量考究的棕褐色西装，里面是一件颜色略深的马甲，配色典雅的领带和胸前口袋里的咖啡色手帕相得益彰；Zep则是一件黑色皮夹克，里面穿了件黑色T恤。  
“我们想知道事情的真相……包括你们不能在法庭上说的。”Harold说。 

“所以我们遇到的是一个真正的杀人犯。”电梯门关上，Zep总结道。  
连环杀人，假扮妄想症骗了包括心理医生的所有人并脱身，恢复自由后又恐吓、骚扰发现他秘密的女律师……Harold蹙起眉，望着电梯门上的镜像，脑中浮现William的样子：年轻，三七分头发，面无表情，眼睛大得看起来有些神经质。  
他收回思绪，发现Zep也在镜像里打量着他，便转身望过去。“手帕不错，”Zep扭过头说，“很适合你。”  
Harold看看折在胸袋里的手帕，道：“谢谢。”  
电梯门开了，他一边往出走一边道：“我想我们需要更谨慎的决定下一步的策略，很显然直接接近Hinks先生不是一件安全的事。”  
Zep道：“你想听我的意见吗？我一点都不想见到他。遇到一个变态杀人犯已经够倒霉的了，我不想再主动去找一个。”  
Harold忽然停下脚步，让他差点撞在他身上，“怎么了？”他问。“我想你不用主动去找他。”Harold若有所思地说。  
Zep顺着他的目光看去，大厅中央的喷泉旁，是一个熟悉的身影——他自己或者Harold的身影。  
William也注意到了这两个人。虽然早就预想到会有这样的情景，真正见到时还是有些惊讶。他扭过头去，Ben从接待处走了过来。  
Ben穿着件米色西装，里面是件浅色条纹衬衫，他看起来只比Harold年轻一点，双眼炯炯有神，显示出莫大的兴趣。  
“你好，Harold，Zep，”他向Zep点了点头，然后把目光放在了前者身上，“我想Wren不是你的真姓，但登记簿上是这么写的。”他微微一笑，“我是Benjamin Linus。”  
“幸会。”Harold微一点头，“你们已经认识了？”  
Ben带着兴趣望着他：“是的。看起来你们也从律师那里了解过他了。”   
“所以呢？我们是不是要握个手？”Zep讽刺道，William凉凉地看了他一眼，他没再说话，只是瞪了回去。  
“或者找个地方好好聊聊？”Ben说。  
刺耳的声音再次响起，Harold眯起眼，看着世界在白光中消散。


	2. 所以，你是？

“陋室一间，不要拘谨，随便坐。”Ben说。  
这是2003年的洛杉矶，Ben的家。这里的装修风格清新典雅，面积不大却非常舒适。客厅里有一组米色的亚麻布沙发，落地窗前放了软椅和藤状的阅读灯，窗外的阳台上则是大量的绿植。William径直走到软椅旁，Harold选了一张单人沙发，Zep环视整个房间，坐在了离William最远的地方。  
Ben从厨房走出来，把瓶装水扔给他们：“我这有咖啡和茶，不过你们可能还对我不放心。”他耸耸肩，“不过我不怪你们，毕竟我们彼此还不熟悉。而且，发生这一切都是我的责任。”  
三个人都望向了他。“你？”Zep问。  
“是的。能让我解释一下吗？”  
另外三人点头同意。  
“我是一个科学组织的管理人员，这个组织在一个神秘小岛上做研究，因为这个小岛有很多特殊性质，其中包括时空扭曲。我们的组织在多年前驱逐了一个成员Charles Widmore，因为小岛在不断地移动，他被驱逐后就不可能再回来。然而大约一个月前，他找到了回到小岛的办法，并且雇了一批雇佣兵准备侵占那里。当时我们的时光机已初见成效，于是我用它把我们自己人传到别的时间去。但是时光机并不稳定，它使时空出现了错乱，你们——平行世界里的我，就被召唤到了同一个时空里。而且看现在的情况，我们还会继续在彼此的世界里穿梭。 ”  
“平行世界？你确定吗？”Harold问。  
“我推测如此。你们愿意说说自己的生日吗？是不是1957年9月7日？”  
“我的天。”Zep道，Harold皱起了眉，连William也扭过了头。  
“没错吧？我们都是这一天出生的。”Ben说，“再加上外貌的相似——我们很可能就是平行世界里的彼此。”  
他让这种惊讶的气氛维持了一下：“我们可以解决这个问题，如果你们愿意帮助我的话。”  
“你打算怎么做？”Harold问。  
“回到小岛上，关闭那个机器。”  
“你一个人做不到？”  
“是的，因为我还不知道怎么回去。”  
Zep翻了个白眼。  
“但是我有一个联络员在这里，”Ben补充道，“他应该知道怎么和组织的高层联络。按照约定，我应该在今天晚上找他。如果行不通，我们还可以试着入侵Widmore的电脑。”  
“你确定他会把这么重要的东西放在里面吗？”Harold问。  
“很有可能。Widmore是个死心眼，什么东西都想攥在自己手里。”Ben皱起眉，低声道，“我该早点雇个黑客的。”  
Harold看着他，道：“说不定你不用。我很善于用电脑得到信息。”  
Zep马上扭过头瞪着他，他犹豫着望回去，道：“你只觉得我这个年纪不该玩电脑了吗？”  
“不，如果你就靠黑别人的邮箱为生的话，那那个动作快到看不清的打手是干什么的？”Zep质疑道。  
“那是我在另一件事上的同事，我会愿意称它为一项公益活动。”Harold看着他说。  
“Widmore的电脑是封闭的，你必须摸进他的办公室去。”Ben提示道，“而如果有人闯进那里，就会有一整支私人安保队伍对付他。”  
“那看来我们需要先入侵大楼的安保系统。”Harold转过身说。  
Ben看着他，对他的自信有些惊讶，然后说：“是的，Harold，这听起来是可行的。”他站起身，“不过我们必须分头行动了：我只有在固定的时间才能拜访联络人，而我们在每个世界停留的时间应该是有限的。”他望向剩下的两个人，William望向Zep，Zep嘴角一抽，站在了Harold身边。

监控室里空空荡荡的，墙脚瘫坐着三个工作人员。Zep浏览过十几个显示器，随手把麻醉针扔进了垃圾桶，对手机说道：“四眼儿，Widmore的秘书还有5分钟下班。”  
“看来我们是把握了完美的时机。”Harold走进电梯，抬手看了下表，“有人要搭乘3号电梯吗？”  
“我可以让另外三部电梯先到那些楼层，”Zep说，“这样就没人烦你了。”   
Harold撬开了电梯的管理锁，在下面隐藏的按键中打入几行代码。显示器闪动了一下，变成了一个奇怪的符号。“我已经黑掉控制器了，电梯会直接上到顶层的私人办公室。”  
Zep在电话那边吹了声口哨：“神速呀，老先生。”  
Harold对这个称呼皱了皱眉。电梯到了，门打开的一瞬间，正要离开的秘书看到了站在里面的Harold，她的手伸向了抽屉。他先一步掏出泰瑟枪，冲她扣下了扳机。  
秘书抽搐了一会儿，Harold关了放电的开关，把镇静剂打入她体内。他拿走她的身份磁卡，把她藏在办公桌下，然后走到后方的办公室前，用磁卡打开了办公室的门。  
真正的难题才刚刚开始。

臂间的人渐渐停止了挣扎，Ben小心地放松手臂，那个人瞪着双眼，瞳孔却已经散开了。他松开手，把那人推在一旁，站了起来。  
“我很抱歉，John，”他喘着气说，“但你真不该告诉我这么重要的信息的。”

Widmore的安防系统再强大，对Harold来说也是四年前的技术了。除了有些棘手的声纹锁，他几乎没有遇到任何阻碍。  
现在Widmore的数据库在他面前完全展开了，他输入“小岛”（这正是“那个岛”的名字），出现了大量的信息。一个文件夹吸引了他的注意：达摩启动计划。  
它的标志和电梯上的符号一模一样——一个蛛网。  
文件夹下是大量的日志和媒体信息。“简介”这个文档下写着：达摩启动计划起始于1970年，目的是在一个神秘小岛上进行科研活动——已于2001年解散。  
Harold皱起了眉。

在后备箱里放好了处理现场的清洁剂和塑胶手套，Ben扫视这一切，然后关上了箱盖，发现William不知什么时候站在了他身边。  
“没有警察来过这里，但你不是真叫我去望风的吧？”William凉凉地说，向后备箱扬了扬下巴，“不过你看起来确实不需要帮忙。”  
Ben看着他：“我也说过我和他有私人纠葛，不便向你解释。”  
William微侧着头盯着他，然后感到无趣一般地收回视线，坐上副驾驶位。关上车门，Ben把一个文件夹递给了他：“回到小岛的办法：找到这六个人。”  
“可这上面有7个人。”  
“其中一个是尸体。”Ben发动了引擎。

如果达摩组织早就解散了的话，Ben又是什么身份呢？他依然在小岛上，而且还在使用前人留下的成果。为什么Widmore要去抢占小岛呢？Harold突然想到，或许达摩组织的解散与Ben有关，这样Widmore要抢占小岛就不无道理了。  
信息栏跃出一个气泡：“新消息：焦土计划。”  
这个词几乎让他毛骨悚然。他打开了同名文件，发现这计划正是Ben所说的Widmore对小岛的侵略。  
在这次计划中，小岛方共死亡29人，Widmore方的雇佣兵死亡3人。但计划似乎失败了，因为其余的人全都失踪了——或许是因为Ben开启了时光机。Harold找到了发给雇佣兵的资料，上面明确地写着几月几日几点几时到哪个坐标，但没有写选择这个坐标的原因。也就是说，Widmore可能并不知道小岛的移动规律，只是恰巧知道了那个时间它会出现在哪里。  
甩开这些沮丧的想法，他开始编写一个后门程序，这样以后就在外部网上侵入这台电脑了。Ben对他没有说出全部的真相，他得自己找出来。程序植入的过程中，他打开了“死亡名单”文档。  
全部32名死者的资料都在里面，有的简单有的复杂，有的甚至只有一个名字。他浏览过去，在一张照片前停了下来。那是个黑发女孩，皮肤微黑，眼睛湛蓝，笑得很灿烂。她很漂亮，那种阳光的闪亮的美，但真正让Harold停下来的是她的姓名：Alexandra Linus。  
Benjamin Linus.   
Alexandra Linus.  
他望着那张照片，这女孩和Ben一点也不像，但他们为什么有同样的姓氏？  
“四眼儿，”耳机里突然传来Zep压低的声音，“他们发现了，安保人员正在等电梯。”  
Harold马上关掉电脑，起身离开。顶层大厅只有一部电梯能上来，而它已经降到了二层。他转身走向消防通道，如果先下一层楼再搭别的电梯的话，安保公司的人会正好和他错开。  
但是等一下，如果安保公司的人来了的话——监控室也一定被他们的控制了。也就是说，如果他到楼下去乘电梯，他们也能看到。  
那么就只有天台是灰色地带了，那里或许也有监控，但月黑风高，他可以用有色喷雾把摄像头堵住。  
他推开了消防通道的门，走向天台——下面突然传来了嘈杂的脚步声：安保公司的人果然不会只乖乖地守着电梯。脚步距他有两三层远，他屏住呼吸安静地爬上天台，却发现门锁着。  
从兜里拿出铁丝，他开始撬那把锁——他真希望自己带的是万能钥匙。打开门的一瞬间，夜风猝不及防地扑进楼道，吹掉了架子上的塑料瓶，瓶子落到了地上。  
“上面有人！”  
Harold冲上天台把门关上，很快就有子弹打在了门板上。他连忙躲开，回身望去，惨淡的月光下整个天台空空荡荡，没有任何可以用来隐藏的地方。  
他耳鸣了起来。  
子弹打掉了门锁。  
眼前的世界变得越来越亮。  
铁门弹开了——  
天台消失在白光之中。

 

德克萨斯州。沃斯堡警局外。  
William锁上车门，无视里面的人的挣扎，走进了警局，向警察出示了刚被他修改过的证件。  
那警察回身喊：“Leon，FBI的人。”  
有着明显眼袋的金发警探走了过来，身上一股咖啡味。  
“你好，我是Phillip Choros。”William伸出手，“我来帮你们解决连环杀手’竖锯’的事情。”  
Leon看着这个意外年轻的探员，忍不住又扫了一眼他的证件——看起来没有什么问题。他叹了口气，坐下来说：“这是个手段非常残忍的罪犯……”

24小时营业的小餐厅。Harold Finch推开门走了进来，显得有些疲惫。Ben在吧台前冲他招招手，他走过去，在他旁边的空位上坐了下来。  
“我是不是该谢谢你选择这么偏僻的饭馆？”Harold拿下眼睛，揉了揉鼻梁说。  
“Harold，我只是选择了离我最近的餐厅，或许是我们彼此距离太远了。”Ben把菜单放在他面前，勾起嘴角，“点些东西吧，你已经8个小时没吃饭了。”  
“我没找到Hindle先生，或许他是去做自己的事了。”Harold翻看着菜单，“Hinks先生呢？”  
“唔，我想他是去找Zep的信息了。你看到报纸了吗？那个叫’竖锯’的连环杀手好像很符合他描述的施害者。”  
Harold点了油浸金枪鱼、面包、布丁和绿茶，说：“’竖锯’似乎是个喜欢控制别人的人，他把他们困在密室里，给他们求生的唯一方法——去杀掉处在同样困境的另一个人。这种游戏取悦了他，所以他会一再地玩下去。”  
“现在Zep成了他的玩具。”Ben说。  
“是的。”Harold喝了一口茶，转身看向他，“我没有找到小岛的运动轨迹。”  
“我找到了。”Ben有点得意地耸了耸肩，“很奇妙我的联络人居然会有那种机密信息。”  
“但我发现你说的科学组织2001年就已经解散了。”Harold从黑框眼镜后看着他，“我觉得你需要解释一下。”  
Ben回望过去，嘴角竟缓缓勾了起来，“你知道吗？我很高兴你知道了这件事，至少我不用再隐藏了。  
“如你所见，Harold，我没有说实话。”

从警局窃得了Zep的信息，William走进一栋老旧公寓楼，找到了他的家。推开门，这是一间两居室，面积不大却非常整洁，屋角放着几个还没来得及拆开的纸箱。书桌上是多得惊人的医学书籍和观察笔记，他打开翻了翻，有些内容是用德文写的。Zep的笔迹没有什么特点，但看起来对于所写的东西有着绝对的自信。  
他真不像个护工。William想。  
拉开书桌的抽屉，大多是些资料夹，但有一个抽屉里放了本地图册。他把它拿出来，翻开，有一页轻易地弹了出来——如果你仔细看过哪一页书的话，它就变得格外好找。那是沃思堡市的地图，西部有个地方被人用铅笔画了个圈。  
他抬起眼，桌上的台历上也有个不明显的圈，圈的正是今天的日子。

小餐馆内。  
“我确实不是达摩组织的人。达摩组织来到小岛之前，那里就已经有原住民了，达摩组织的出现引发了双方的冲突，因为这群原住民——达摩组织称他们为’其他人’——信仰着小岛的神秘力量，达摩组织对小岛的研究犯了原住民的忌讳。’其他人’一直想赶走达摩组织，但他们无力与它抗衡。”Ben的手指在杯缘上滑动，“小时候我因为伤重被医生送到了他们那里，他们用小岛的力量救了我，我就成了他们的一员。我们最终夺回了小岛的权力，达摩计划就此解散。在那时，’其他人’的首领就是Charles Widmore，但他对我们并不忠诚。他在外面的世界还有另一个身份，我们越来越担心他无法保证我们的利益，所以我们流放了他。”  
“然后你接替他成为了’其他人’的首领。”Harold说。  
“是的。这对他来说是一种背叛，所以一旦他找到机会，就回来报复我们了。”Ben深吸口气，说。  
Harold蹙起眉，问：“为什么你能成为首领？他们为什么就愿意相信你呢？”  
“因为小岛救了我。”Ben说，“他们相信如果不是岛上的神明应允，我是不会活下来的。对我来说，我从来都不是达摩组织的人。我父亲在那里工作，但是他恨我。我比那些原住民更需要一个地方栖身，而他们接纳了我。”  
Harold静静地望着他，他的眼神很平静，但声音却变得轻柔。  
“我不会背叛他们。我尽自己所有的力量去保护小岛，包括赶走达摩组织，所以我成了首领。所以我会待在这里，不惜一切代价去修补时空漏洞。”Ben收回目光，端起了咖啡，“Harold，你也有自己珍惜的人，你知道这是什么样的感受。”  
Harold搅动茶水的动作顿了一下。  
他已经在时空中漂流十个多小时了。就像Zep的凭空出现一样，在他的世界里，他也已经凭空失踪了——就在John面前。John该怎么做？他没法找到身处另一个时空的人。  
“你觉得还有别的平行世界的我们吗？”Harold不觉问道。  
“我不确定。按理来说，有无数个平行世界，也就有无数个你或我。但是……”Ben用手指蘸了点茶水，在桌子上划拉了起来，“我们的时空旅行的路线有可能是闭合的。看，”他在桌上划了一条线，“如果上面是我们穿梭到的位置，下面是对应的主人——”他开始写出城市和姓名的大写首字母，“纽约，Harold；波士顿，William；洛杉矶，Ben；沃斯堡，Zep。看出来了吗？到现在为止，我们四个的世界正好各出现了一次。”  
Harold点点头：“就算还有任何别的人没有被我们发现，现在旅行到的正好都是我们自己的城市的几率也太小了。”  
“因此，时光机可能只影响了我们四个的世界。不出意外的话，我们接下来会回到你的世界。”Ben说，“所以，现在你愿意跟我说说你的’公益活动’吗，黑客先生？”

沃斯堡城东。  
四柱床的床角旁，一对母女被绑在那里，她们嘴里塞着东西，无法呼救。  
Zep把玩着一只听诊器，走到她们面前。他掏出了左轮手枪，母女俩拼命挣扎起来，戴上听诊器，他把它放在女人的胸口，然后把枪口对住了女儿的头。“不！你放开她！”她呜咽地喊道，心狂跳起来。他打开了保险，女人的心跳快得就像要跳出来一样。Zep移开枪口，把它抵在女人的头上，然后把听诊器放在女孩的心口——她的心比她母亲跳得还快。是的，儿童的心率总是要快一点的，他们的心脏还不知道这世界上有的是值得狂跳的东西，遇到一点刺激便拼命地搏动。  
他移开了枪和听诊器，母女俩都泪流满面，颤抖不止。他观赏着她们的狼狈，然后站起身走向侧屋。  
自始至终他都没有发现他背后的视线。

“你想听什么，Linus先生？”Harold放下甜点勺。  
“你是怎么找到Zep的。”Ben转向他。  
Harold垂下目光，斟酌了一下说：“我很善于得到信息，但用他们做什么，才是真正的问题。所以我编写了一个软件，它可以分析网页和监控的数据，判断当时哪里出现了暴力犯罪，然后报警或由我们去阻止。”  
Ben点头，问：“你的软件会分析人的行为？”  
“当然不。”Harold扬起双眉，“它只能用现实去拟合过去发生的案件，一旦符合暴力犯罪的特征它就会发出警报，由我和搭档来判断真伪。”  
“你说它是判断’正在发生的暴力案件’——你们真的来得及阻止它吗？”Ben问。  
“有时候确实来不及，”Harold承认，“但这总比没人出手要好。”  
Ben点点头，但没有完全信服，正准备反驳，Harold突然问：“话说回来，你还有家人在小岛上吗？”  
Ben愣了一下，他看着Harold，仿佛这个问题是对他的侵犯，但后者的目光里并没有敌意。“再也没有了。”他说。

Zep的口鼻突然被捂住了，他下意识地挣扎，身后的人说：“是我。你不会想让她们知道我在这里吧？”  
这声音熟悉得可怕——正像他自己的声音。  
“我不会干扰你的，不过你也别坏了自己的好事。现在我要放开你了。”  
口唇上的压力移开了，Zep转过身，穿着灰夹克的男人站在他面前。  
“William。”  
“没错。”William打量着他。  
“你在这里多久了？”  
“久到看完了你恐吓那对可怜的母女的全过程。”看到Zep皱起眉，William显得很愉快，“你可以放心，我不会把这些告诉咱们的同伴的，他们可以继续假定……你是一个无辜的受害者。”  
“我就是一个受害者。如果我不这么做，她们怎么可能乖乖地坐在那里？如果我不用她们来击溃医生，时间一到我就得杀死她们！”  
“唔，Zep，我只能说，这种被迫的杀手角色很适合你。”William走到房间的内侧，在那里电脑荧屏正显示着某个厕所的监控视频，有两个人各在房间两侧，脚被铁链拴在管道上。他们俩中间，是一具血流满地的尸体。桌上的时钟上，红色的数字显示Zep还有5个小时17分钟。“你说医生，是Gordon医生吗？”  
“你是怎么——”  
“别生气，”William歪歪头，“我看到你的工作日志了，你似乎对这个医生的为人颇有微词。这似乎有点巧，是不是？连环杀手威胁你去绑架的人，正是你Gordon医生的家人？”  
Zep瞪着他，听出了他的弦外之音：“我可不是’竖锯’。”  
噪音突然在耳边响起。  
William扬扬眉，“你愿意这么解释也可以，不过我们要离开这里了，你把人质都绑好了吗？”  
Zep翻了个白眼：“结结实实的。”  
炫目的白光。


	3. 同伴还是——

John Reese正待在图书馆里。他坐在Harold的扶手椅上，这是一把符合人体工程学的椅子，给了后背和腰部很好的支撑。桌上的电脑屏幕上显示着几个网页，还是Harold消失之前浏览的那些——仿造真人面部特征的面具、平行世界、时空穿梭……都是他看过无数次的东西。  
这里没有一点特别的地方。没有任何理由让Harold在这里消失，十几个小时都不闻音讯。  
书桌对面的玻璃板上写着两串号码，上面对应的是Zep，下面则对应着Harold。自Harold消失后，“机器”已经三次吐出他的社保号码了——其中还不包括John逼问它时的那两次。  
那时他站在摄像头下面，用放弃这项工作为威胁要求“机器”给出它创造者的去向，但每一次机器都只是给出了Harold的社保号码。  
直到最后，他瞪着路灯下的摄像头，突然想到或许就连它对这种事也无计可施了。  
“所以其实你也没有办法？”他问。  
摄像头上的红灯闪了闪，路边的公用电话响了起来。“机器”给了他一串新的内容： “People, Emission, Request, Milton, Iraq, Sophia, Spare, Irish, Open, Nothing。”  
这些词换算成社保号码可有些长得过分。他看着记下的单词，圈出首字母——PERMISSION（许可）。  
唯有得到Harold的许可它才会分享相关的信息。  
“可万一他回不来呢？你也不救他吗？”他问。  
“机器”没有再回复。  
现在，John揉了揉自己的面颊，一筹莫展。过去Harold被Root绑架时，他还有一个追击的方向。哪怕Root再狡猾，他总也能找出些线索来。而现在，除了一些不切实际的猜想，他什么都没有。  
他曾想过如果搭档回不来自己该如何继续这项工作，但在Harold消失的第7个小时，他就已经无所适从了。  
他不是没有办法继续去追踪疑犯，那是他的本职。但如果Harold回不来？如果他彻底消失？——他没法想象这种事。  
或许再过不久机器就会吐出新的号码，那时他就会回去继续工作，解救那些处在生命威胁下的人。  
但此时他只想把Harold找回来。

车水马龙的大街。  
Zep费了好大的劲才适应了强烈的光线。  
这里是纽约，Harold Finch的世界。  
“我们可以继续了。”William扶住他的手臂。他试图挣开，对方反而加大了力道。“我不会轻易伤害你的，Zep，但如果你伤害了我的好奇心，你一定会付出代价。Lindsay或许已经告诉你了，我是一个非常执着的人。”William侧头，“现在，说说’竖锯’和你的任务吧。”

“来自 Finch 的电话。”蓝牙耳机传来提示。  
“Reese先生？”熟悉的声音从那端传来。  
“Finch！”John悬着的一颗心终于放了下来，“谢天谢地，你在哪？”  
“呃，”Harold Finch的声音听起来有些吃力，“我觉得……我应该是在公园大道上。”  
“我马上去接你。你还好吗？到底发生了什么？”  
“Reese先生，这边的情况有点复杂。我们对时空旅行的假设是正确的，我还有另外三个伙伴……就像Hindle先生那样，是平行世界里的我（Reese倒吸了口凉气，但把一句“什么”憋在了喉咙里）。我在这边的斯蒂格勒酒店订了一个套间，在27楼，你来了以后——”Harold突然不说话了，只能听到他嘶嘶的吸气声，“Finch？你怎么了？”  
“……我没事，Reese先生。”Harold的鼻音有些重，“你能尽快过来吗？”  
“好的。”  
把手绢捂在鼻子上，Harold挂掉了电话。  
“你平时经常流鼻血吗？”Ben问。  
Harold摇摇头，“从来不流，我的饮食很健康。”  
Ben看着他，微微蹙起了眉。

“所以’竖锯’的局是这样的？Gordon医生只能选择杀掉和他同样被绑架的摄影师或者带着妻女一块儿去死？”William撇撇嘴，“这真称不上是完美。”  
“你的’不完美’已经威胁到我的生命了，”Zep瞪他一眼，“你觉得什么才是完美？”  
William看了他一眼：“‘竖锯’把主动权完全交给了医生，而他的家人和摄影师却只能接受选择的结果——这不好，一点都不好。’竖锯’在设局之前就已经做出了评判，他选择相信医生，所以这场精心策划的’游戏’已经成为了一场被剧透了的电影，毫无乐趣可言。而你，”他注视着Zep，“你只是他的一枚棋子。你只能遵从他的命令或者死掉，你所做出的选择不是一个困难的道德问题，而是在死亡和大快人心的复仇中间抉择。这不是对你的偏袒，而是对你的藐视。’竖锯’丝毫不担心你会选择死去。这个局就像是一个三角形，有一条丑得惊人的长边、两条局促可怜的短边和一个充满着自负的钝角——它不完美，甚至和’美’都沾不上边。所以，你不会以为自己在玩一个公平的游戏吧，Zep？”William问。  
Zep看着公交站的站牌，此时恼火地扭过头来：“我应该再说一遍吗？我不是’竖锯’！他的设计怎么样和我有什么关系？”  
“我的意思是，就算你按他的要求做了，你也不一定能活下来。你看好路线了吗？”  
“该死的当然没有！你能不能闭上一会儿嘴！我从来没来过纽约，这路线图又扭曲得要死。”  
“该让Harold来接我们。”William耸耸肩，然后挥手，“出租车！”  
“你疯了吗？”Zep喊道，“哪个出租车司机会收2003年前的古董币？”  
“又有哪个疯子会包下所有的电视广告，来叫我们去斯蒂格勒酒店见面？”William打开车门，“很明显我们的朋友Harold不会介意一点交通费。”   
Zep叹了口气，只好坐了进去。“你和Ben在洛杉矶有什么发现吗？”他问。  
William看着窗外勾起嘴角，说：“我们发现的可能比你们想象的多。”他转过身，“Ben只要找到一个名单上的所有人，我们就可以恢复正常了。”   
“找到所有人？”Zep皱起了脸，“祝愿我到时候还没有毒发身亡吧。”  
“你当然不会。你没算时间么？我们漫游了10个多小时，你早就该被毒死了，但是你没有，说明毒素只在你的世界起效。”  
Zep惊讶地张开了嘴。  
William打量着他，说：“说实话，你真的只是个护工吗？我可没在你桌上找到《护理学》之类的书。”  
“什么？你还去了我家？”  
“别惊讶，”William侧头道，“我总得知道你要去哪里吧。”  
“你不能这么随随便便地闯进别人家里！”Zep叫道。  
“我可不这么觉得，特殊时刻要用特殊措施。那么为什么一个医生要去作护工呢？”  
“你先告诉我，为什么一个会计要——”Zep压低了声音，“杀死无辜的女人？”  
William眯起了眼：“我可没干过那些事，我无罪释放了。”  
“是吗？妄想症先生？”Zep盯着他，“不如我们都公平一点，你告诉我你到底是不是现代开膛手，然后我告诉你我是为什么成为护工的。”  
William看着他，似乎是在掂量这个交易，然后说：“你问我是不是真的杀了那些人？Si(是的）。”他看着脸刷地白了的Zep，“该你了。”  
“我被吊销了从医执照。”  
“为什么被吊销了从医执照？”  
“这是第二个问题了，William！”Zep咬牙切齿地说。  
“我道歉，”William倾过上身，一手钳住Zep的手臂，“但是我真的很想知道。”他掐住了Zep的痛点，后者痛得大叫了一声，却在他手里动弹不得。“我说过了，我是个很执着的人。”他皮笑肉不笑地说。  
Zep挣扎了几下，William下手更重了，他只好作罢。“我拿病人做实验。”  
“还有呢？”  
“一个病人死了——好吧，好吧！是好几个！”  
“哦，”William满意地点了点头，松开了手，“现在你有两个秘密在我手里了，Zep。”

“我们马上就到了。”看到Ben不时张望四周，Harold说。  
“好的，不过我其实不是在看路。”穿着浅色西装的男人扭过头来，“现在是2013年？监控设施似乎比过去更多了。”  
“美国的安防市场在以每年5%的增速持续增长。我们看到得越多，就越感到不安全。”Harold道。  
“哦！”Ben点点头，“事实上，如果你能看到所有的摄像头，保证安全就比过去轻松了好多吧？”  
“听起来是如此，”Harold道，“可并不现实。”  
“不现实吗？雇人来盯着监视器确实不现实，但电脑却可以省却很多人力。”  
Harold停下脚步，若有所思地看着Ben：“你好像对计算机有很大的信心，Linus先生。”  
“不是我有信心，是你有，”Ben说，一边示意他继续前行，“你跟我说到了那个软件。说实话，我并不觉得它的实用性有你认为的那么高——除非它不只是个软件。”  
“怎么说？”  
“你设计这个软件的目的是为了监测暴力犯罪。首先，你们监测的是’正在发生’的暴力犯罪，就算活动范围只有纽约市，你们俩也多半来不及赶到事发现场。其次，你们做的这件事可能并没有实际意义：在警方察觉不到的灰色领域，对个人实施的暴力是持久的，你们能救他们一时，却保护不了他们一世，这和阳光下的普通犯罪完全不同。除非——”  
“除非什么？”  
“除非你们是在预测罪行。”  
“预测罪行？”Harold笑着摇摇头，“这简直是天方夜谭。”  
“并非如此。就你们现有的资源来讲，拟合犯罪的条件并且预测可能的犯罪是很有可能的。你也有那个能力：Widmore的电脑堪称铜墙铁壁，你入侵时却全不费功夫。你如果真把这种能力拿去用作打击犯罪这种小事，那就太浪费了。”  
“我必须提醒你，Linus先生，你的铜墙铁壁来自于2009年，那个时代的防火墙比起现在的确实要简单了许多。”  
Ben宽容地笑了笑，“我们姑且假设它存在。一个能预测犯罪的程序需要做到什么？熟悉犯罪的特征，能够分析嫌疑人的动机。如何分析别人会不会犯罪呢？首先要非常了解’人’。那么，一个非常了解人的程序会是什么样的？文字和数字或许能解释人性，但有什么能感受和理解人性呢？人类自己。”他看着Harold，“你创造了真正的人工智能。”  
“……在假设中。”Harold道。  
“在假设中。”Ben点了点头。  
戴着黑框镜的男人平静地看着穿浅色西装的男人，道：“你可能太低估阻止犯罪这件’小事’了，Linus先生。  
“我很感谢你对我这么有信心，但是很遗憾，你的假设就是假设。我们当然想创造出这样的——程序来保护我们，但是我们现在还做不到。”他扭头望向繁华的街道，“这世界上有的是打击犯罪的方法：警力、政策、教育、科技……但它们远远不够。看看我，Linus先生，”他面对Ben倒退一步，残疾的腿让这个动作有些艰难，“我相信那些办法可以改变我们的生活，但当危机真的降临的时候，我只想有人能为我伸出援手。”  
Ben望着他，他停顿了一下，继续说：  
“是的，我们会失败。我们会来不及阻止悲剧的发生，我们会在它们再次发生的时候无能为力——但是我们从未在这些事面前无动于衷。我们常感到失望和自责，但也同样会感受到解救受害者的喜悦。我们是凡人，或许注定不能成就伟业，但成就小事也足以满足野心。”他走到Ben面前柔声道，“很抱歉让你失望了，Linus先生，但生活就是如此，更多的是普通人的挣扎，而不是伟人的功绩。”  
Ben看着Harold，一时间，他眼里那种敏锐和精明似乎消失了。他的眼神第一次不像是一种掂量或是探寻，而是真的在注视着另一个人。  
“你真是……令人惊讶。”他说。

John敲门的时候完全没有想到会见到Ben，他看着这个和Harold或Zep容貌相似却笑容满面的男人，一时间不知如何应对。另一边，Ben也很有兴趣地打量着这个黑发男人。John Reese身材高大，面容英俊，看起来还在壮年，但不知为何鬓间杂了些银丝。  
“你好，我是Benjamin Linus。”Ben侧过身请他进来。  
“John？”屋里传来Harold的声音。  
“嗨，Finch，我来了。”  
Harold走到门厅，他的西装有些褶皱，不过看起来精神还不错。“Hinks和Hindle先生马上就会上来。”他对Ben说，“这是我的搭档John Reese，Linus先生。原谅我们先失陪一会儿。”  
“好的，没问题。”Ben说。  
“谢谢。”他礼貌地冲Ben点点头，和John走出了房间。  
关上房门的那一刻，Harold感觉自己的心终于放了下来，他抬起头，看到John就站在身边，不觉松了口气：“Reese先生，能见到你真是太好了。”  
他们走进隔壁的房间，在沙发上坐下。Harold讲述了时空跳跃后发生的事以及Ben的对策，还有Ben发现某种大规模监控设施——也就是“机器”的事。  
“机器”是Harold和故去的朋友Nathan Ingram创造的为了防止恐怖袭击而进行大规模监控的人工智能，它可以读取美国全境的通信、监控及互联网信息，进而预测暴力犯罪的发生。Harold将它设为封闭系统，每次只提供嫌疑人——受害者或是施害者的社保号码作为线索。  
“Linus先生是一个非常敏锐的人，或许这是他管理一个神秘小岛所必备的才能，但我的其他同伴——William Hinks、Zep Hindle在这件事上也不逊色于他。”Harold端着茶杯说，“我不想这么说，但在过去的15个小时里我对他们中的每一个都提心吊胆。尽管Ben已经找到了解决时空错乱的办法，我们也最好给自己留条后路。”  
John用指节碰着下唇：“我会去问问几个研究这个课题的学者，还有NASA的科学家。”  
“以及费米实验室。”Harold道。  
“离下次你回来还有多少时间？”John问。  
“大概还有16个小时，我们在每个世界平均停留5小时。”  
“看来我得抓紧时间了。”John准备起身，突然停住了，“Harold。”  
感觉鼻腔里一股温热，Harold拿出手绢，John发现那上面有还没干的血迹。  
“这是你第二次流鼻血了？”John走到他身边，“第一次是——你给我打电话那会儿？”  
“……是的。”Harold犹豫了一下说。  
John看着他，突然意识到了什么：“你从来不这样。这是时空旅行造成的，你知道这一点，所以你不告诉我你身体的变化。”  
Harold转身望向他，说：“我们还有时间。”  
“但你或许没有那么多时间了。时空旅行在影响你的身体，现在我们还不能判断它的强度，但这绝不是什么好兆头。”John把手扶在他的沙发椅背上，“我们要马上结束这时空错乱。我们需要’机器’的帮助。”  
“不行。”Harold轻声但坚决地说。  
John望着他，“机器”不提供嫌疑人号码以外的信息是它运行的底线，这非常重要，但他们也已经别无选择了。  
“你离开后，’机器’吐出了三次你的号码。它知道你在经历什么，但它不能泄露任何信息给我。”他说，“Harold，我们解救号码，而这次的号码就是你。如果换成是任何其他人，你也会拒绝使用’机器’吗？”  
Harold沉吟片刻，道：“我并不是那么固执的人，Reese先生，只是我对于’机器’实在是个特别的角色。我把’机器’设计成封闭系统，并不只是为了防止它被别人滥用，而是为了防止被我——我这样的人滥用。”他停顿了一下，“如果是别人的话我早就开放’机器’了，但这次的号码是我，所以我不会为了自己的安危打破它存在的条件。”他望向John，“你已经见过Ben了，我不愿这么说，但他们三个都让我提心吊胆。我不知道如果自己当初真的杀了Alicia Colwin，会不会也是其中的一员？”  
“我很抱歉，Reese先生，”他收回目光，“但我对人性确实没有多少信心。”  
John叹了口气，在他身边坐下。他们常这样并排坐着，在公园的长椅上或是餐厅的吧台前，但这从来没有让他感到感伤，直到现在。他侧头望向Harold，后者握着那块手帕，用带着歉意却坚定的眼神看着他。  
越是这样他就越拿他没办法。  
他望着他，从严肃的眉眼看到小巧的嘴，然后是好看的淡灰色细条纹衬衫和薄柿色的领带，最后是握着手帕的灵巧的手。他忽然想去拉拉那只手，或是用手掌覆着它传递一点温度，但手帕上的血迹让他马上收回了心思。  
“你说过’机器’是你造的42个人工智能里唯一没有试图杀了你逃走的，”他轻声说，“有没有可能，在这世界产生的四个相同的人里，你就是那唯一一个不会滥用’机器’的？”  
“不，这实在是太——”Harold转向他，在看到他眼神时语气柔软下来，“理想化了。”  
“是的，但它未必不可能。”John深深地望着他，“现在听着，Harold，如果离开了你我还能继续这项工作，我就不会在你被Root绑架时去救你了。”  
Harold微张了一下嘴，John打断了他。  
“我救你不是因为别的，而是因为你是我的朋友。”他说，“我知道你把我设定成’机器’的下一任主人了，但如果你因为这次的事死了，我绝不会继续替你处理号码。”他拿出手机，“你或许不能为了自己而打破规则，但’机器’会怎么看这件事？它会知道你是因为它死去的。而下一次它在乎的人濒死时，它就不惜于打破规则。”他把手机递给Harold，“别把它逼到那个境地去，也别把我逼到那里去。”  
Harold望着他，他目光笃定，手指却在微微颤抖。终于，Harold接过了手机，拨出一串号码。  
“我知道你能听到我。”他说，眼圈儿有点红，“我们需要你的帮助，请你为我们打开24小时的管理权限。”  
“确认。很高兴为你服务，管理员。”合成的机械声音从话筒里传来。Harold把手机递给John，低声说：“谢谢。”  
John接过手机，把它放在了桌上。“我们会把你带回来的，Harold。我保证。”他说。

白光消失时，Ben还有些措手不及。他以为自己还会在Harold的时间里多呆一会儿，就像上次那样，但时空穿梭似乎并不遵循什么规则。  
他环顾四周，下午的日光斜斜地洒在街道上，让他周身温暖了起来。这是洛杉矶，属于他的时间。  
“我们本该到波士顿的，”Zep说，“穿梭顺序被打乱了。”  
“没错。但是这样的话，”Ben心情很好地看着眼前的一切，“我就可以尽快去找到能改变这一切的那六个人了。”他转身面向另外两人，把钥匙和信用卡递到他们手里，“我得一个人去完成这件事，祝你们在洛城玩得愉快。”  
William看着他，眯起了眼睛。他笑笑，假装不以为意。

白光消失后，Harold忍着头痛环视四周，兜里的手机震动了一下——这是他们在入侵Widmore大厦前Ben给每个人的——是一条新短信，Ben说要一个人去结束时空穿梭的问题，让他在城里自己安排。他合上手机，望着眼前的世界，然后走进了一家提供电脑和网络的咖啡馆。  
Widmore电脑上留下的后门程序让他可以轻松地再次入侵。进入Charles Widmore的邮箱后，他发现了一份讣告。  
死者是John Locke，死亡时间是——他皱起了眉——昨天晚上。  
算算他们滞留在每个世界的时间，昨天晚上正好是Ben和William去拜访“联络员”的时间。  
Widmore的数据库里有Locke的信息，他在一起空难后流落到小岛上，同行的还有四十多人——但Ben从来没提到过这件事。  
Locke在几个月前突然出现在撒哈拉沙漠，被Widmore救起，此后就受雇于Widmore，专注于寻找另外6个关键人物。  
他和Ben干的是同样的事。为什么？他也陷入时空错乱了吗？  
Harold打开了更详细的资料，包括几段录音。他一边听一边浏览Locke的照片。忽然，他关掉图片浏览器，把录音的进度条往回移了一段。  
“你是怎么来到这里的？”  
这是Widmore的声音，他在解声纹锁的时候听过好几次 。  
“小岛上有一个人——鬼魂，或者别的什么东西，告诉我去一个地方。”一个中年人的声音，应该是Locke。  
“什么样的鬼魂？”Widmore问。  
“他能变成很多人的样子，而且很了解小岛。根据他的指示，我转动了轮盘，然后就来到了这里。”  
“是吗？可是按理来说你三年前就该来了。”  
“我不知道……可能是因为Ben先来了。”  
“Ben？”Widmore的声音沉了下来，“Ben做了什么？”  
“鬼魂叫我去转动轮盘，但Ben说这件事非常危险，我还有’其他人’要照顾，所以他代替了我。”  
“……你是说，你现在是’其他人’的首领了？”  
“是的。”  
“你是怎么做到的？”  
“Jacob——‘其他人’信仰的人选择了我，Ben也主动离开了。”  
“然后他转动了轮盘？”Widmore追问道。  
“是的。”Locke的声音很低。  
“他在骗你，他一定知道扭转轮盘会发生什么事。”  
“或许吧，但我不在乎那些了。”Locke笑了一声，“我来这里只是为了救我的同伴。Ben转动轮盘后，我们都在小岛的各个时间穿梭，我们必须结束这件事。”  
Widmore沉吟片刻，说：“我会给你一份工作，你可以救你岛上的伙伴，而我的人也会回到小岛上。”  
录音结束了。Harold看着电脑屏幕，陷入了沉思。

Ben的安全屋。  
棋子在Zep手上转了几圈，终于小心翼翼地落在了棋盘上。他抬起眼，William斜靠在沙发上，对这一着的回应只有一丝让他直想悔棋的微笑。  
“Hinks先生，”Harold走了进来，“我想问问你和Linus先生昨晚去做了什么。”  
“昨晚？”William抬头望向他，“你发现了什么？”  
他知道些什么，Harold想。 “一些关于Ben的让人担心的事，”他扬了扬手里的手机，把它放在茶几上，“都在这里面。不过为了验证里面的事，请你先告诉我昨晚发生了什么，以防我们误会了他。”  
William饶有兴致地看着他，然后说：“Ben昨晚杀了他的联络员。”  
Zep惊得站了起来，Harold却不是很惊讶：“你看到了？”  
“杀手的直觉。”William说，“Ben一个人见了他的联络员，出来的时候却拿着溶剂喷壶和医用手套。他说需要六个人来解决时空错乱，但名单上有7个人——因为其中一个是尸体。”  
“7个人？！你还记得名单的内容吗？”  
“一清二楚。”William背起了那些人的名字，“Kate,Jack,Sayid,Hugo,Sun,Desmond,John。”  
“John?”Harold心一沉。  
“John——John Locke。”  
Harold把手机推给他，面色有些凝重：“看来Ben向我们隐瞒了不少事情。”

“好吧，等一下，我们先搞清楚John Locke，这人到底是什么个情况？”争论了不久细节问题后，Zep打断道，“为什么Ben要杀了他？”  
Harold和William交换了一下眼神：“他是一场空难的幸存者，飞机正好坠落在Ben的小岛上，他还代替Ben得到了领导其他岛民的权力。Ben声称Widmore的雇佣兵入侵了小岛并且残杀了岛民，这点在’焦土计划’的死亡名单上得到了证明。Ben扭转轮盘，但产生了问题，在平行世界的我们来到了同一个世界，而岛上的人也在小岛的各个时间中流浪。Locke说本应是他来操作时光机，但Ben欺骗了他，所以他经历了时光机故障的后果。为了把同伴从时空穿梭中解救出来，他也开启了时光机，来到了文明世界，并且意外遇到了Widmore。Widmore雇佣了他，请他去寻找另外六个特别的人——”  
“等一下等一下，你是说Widmore雇佣Locke也为了回到小岛上？”Zep说，“那Widmore当初是怎么入侵小岛的？”  
Harold点点头：“这确实是一个疑点。我想的是，Widmore或许很久都守在小岛附近却找不见它，但正好收到了因空难流落在岛上的旅客向外呼救的信号。”  
“明白了。有点像百慕大。”  
“好的。总之，Widmore需要Locke来帮他回到小岛上，而Locke需要Widmore来帮他解救岛上在时光中流浪的同伴，因此两人开始合作，Locke开始寻找那其余的六个人。就在这时，Ben找到了他，从他口中得到了解决时空错乱的方法，然后杀了他。”  
“但他为什么要杀他？”William问。  
“或许是因为Locke抢走了属于他的小岛。”Zep说。  
“那为什么他还主动把权力让给Locke呢？而且他还替他打开时光机，甚至陷入了时空穿梭。”William问。  
“因为他想救他的岛民？”Zep说。  
“那样的话交给Locke岂不更好？说不定Locke就会死在这件事上——”Harold突然愣住了。  
死者姓名：ALEXANDRA LINUS.  
如果没有发生时空错乱，Ben会在哪里？Locke来到了文明世界，所以他也该来到这里。为什么Ben会不惜一切代价回到文明世界？  
……  
“你还有家人在小岛上吗？”  
“再也没有了。”  
ALEXANDRA LINUS.   
BEN LINUS.  
LINUS  
……  
“Harold？你怎么了？”  
Harold惊醒过来。Zep瞪着他，他才感觉到唇上温热的粘腻，以及它呛人的铁锈味。Zep把抽纸递给他，他用它捂住鼻子，流出的血很快沾湿了整张纸巾。  
“是暖风开得太大了吗？”William问。  
Zep扭头看他：“鼻粘膜破裂不会流这么多血。”  
“你们刚才说到哪了？”Harold问。  
William打量着他，说：“我们想，Locke那里应该还有一些不能让Widmore知道的信息，比如集结了7个人之后怎么办的问题，所以Ben必须将他灭口。”

城东的小教堂里。  
Ben坐在前排的位置，十指相对，望着被透过彩色玻璃的阳光染得光怪陆离的圣坛。  
“爸爸，什么是爱？”  
他脑中响起一个女孩的声音。  
“爱……爱就是想让一个人幸福的情感。”他听到自己犹豫的声音。  
“那什么是幸福？”黑发女孩拉着他的手，赤脚在草坪上一蹦一跳。  
“就是快乐，还有平安。”  
“好复杂呀，”孩子说，“和Karl说得一点都不一样。”  
“Karl？”他停下了脚步，“他是怎么说的？”  
“他说爱就是每天在一起玩，累了就一起躺在床上看漫画，还有……”孩子停顿了一下，带着些羞怯的笑容说，“如果他被Lincole太太骂了，他就躲到咱们家来。”  
他笑了：“他这么说也有道理。”  
“所以……你爱我吗？”女孩停下蹦跳，仰头问。  
“我当然爱你。”他蹲下来，看着她碧蓝的眼睛，“你是我唯一的宝贝，记得吗？”  
“嗯……可你不会每天都陪我玩，你总有事。为什么你老有那么多工作呢？”女孩撅起了嘴。  
“唔……”Ben扁扁嘴，“我的工作是比较忙。但我会让你幸福，我会保护你，就算哥斯拉来了，我也不会让你受一点伤害。”  
“酷。”女孩的眼睛亮了起来。  
“不，Alex，这就是爱。”  
Ben闭上眼睛，女孩的身形拉长了，变成一个俏丽却——横眉竖目的少女。  
Alex把挎包从身上解下来扔在地上，怒气冲冲地看着他。  
“Karl没有死，他只是被关起来了。”他平静地说。  
少女有些惊讶，然后问：“为什么？”他没有回答，她又问：“还要关多久？”  
“直到他学会听话。”  
少女反问道：“听谁的话，Ben？”  
“Alex!”他警告道，然后轻声说，“请不要这么跟我说话。”  
“哦，抱歉，我只是觉得这么说出来很奇怪：’为什么你要把我爱的男人关进笼子，爸爸？’”Alex抬高了音调。  
“你才16岁！”他大声说，“你还不知道什么是爱！”  
“我恨你！”Alex大喊道，“我恨你，天啊，我真希望你死了。”  
她转过身，压抑着啜泣。他看着她，一片苦涩在心中蔓开。  
Alex的身影渐渐模糊了。  
身后传来了脚步声。  
Ben从回忆中醒来，沉重的脚步声在身后的座位旁停下。  
那是Jack。他是那次空难中意外来到小岛的四十多人之一，也是后来侥幸逃离那里的7个人中的一个。此时他被迫接受重新回到小岛的命运，以及更多的重担。  
“她跟你说了什么？”Ben问。  
“一些琐事。”Jack叹了口气，“没有什么大不了的。”  
停顿了一下，他低声说：“她给了我Locke的遗书。那是……写给我的。”  
Ben转过身去：“你打算看吗？”  
“我不知道。我……我想再过一段时间再看。”  
“你在害怕，Jack。”Ben静静地看着他，“你害怕他的信会告诉你，这一切都是你的错。”  
John Locke去劝过他们所有人，请他们回到小岛上。Jack是那些人的首领，他的意见有着举足轻重的作用，但他拒绝了Locke。  
青年男人静了一刻，问：“那么，这是我的错吗？”  
Ben轻声道：“当然不是。Locke选择了自己的命运。”  
他站起身，准备离开。  
“你要去哪？”  
Ben顿住脚步：“我还有一些私事要办。明天下午见。”

William玩弄着桌上的摆件，Harold坐在靠窗的躺椅上闭目养神，Zep则继续在之前缕出的线索上写写画画。突然，他扬起头问：“伙计们……你们有没有想过，如果现在时空错乱真的解决了，会出现什么样的结果？”   
“什么？”William的眼睛还盯在摆件上，Harold却坐直了身。  
“我们就像在一个大滚轮里跑的四只仓鼠，只是这滚轮被分成了四份——四个世界。如果停了下来，我们会怎么样？”Zep盯着另外两人，想要得到回答。  
“我们会停在其中一份里，”William道，“被迫停留在我们其中一个人的世界里。”  
“不……不是’其中一个人’，”Harold说，“是Ben。”  
Ben是最有可能结束时空错乱的人，如果他真的成功了，他们就不得不永远留在这里——留在这个世界。三人沉默了下来。   
这也是地球。也是他们居住的国家。只是在这个世界里，他们和所有人都是陌生人。  
Harold望向窗外，太阳正一点点移向西边。这是一个没有“机器”的世界，没有哪个人工智能守望着这里。“疑犯追踪”小组也不存在于此，没有人能在暴力犯罪发生前解救受害者。而John Reese……John也一样。他将听不到他的声音，那一段段冷静认真或讽刺调侃的话语。Harold会从自己的世界消失，从此那个有“机器”守护的世界将再也没有他的身影，他的职位会被其他人接替，而John仍会奔走在各个角落，解救那些身处险境的人……  
“我知道你把我设定成’机器’的下一任主人了，但如果你因为这次的事死了，我绝不会继续替你处理号码。”  
Harold突然笑了一声。这本该是让他沮丧的话，却莫名的有些慰藉的意味。但除却这些，想到那可能的事实还是让他心情沉重。转过身，Zep望向他，然后飞快地移开了目光。William抱着手臂靠在沙发上，望着天花板沉思。他们一个在自己的世界里被杀人犯控制，另一个则背着杀人的恶名。或许停留在这个世界里，也不算是太坏的事。  
真希望“机器”能帮助John找到更好的方法。他想。


	4. 敌人？

这次时空穿梭的不适感有些太强了。William想。刺耳的噪音让他头痛起来，白光消失之后，他很久才能看清这个世界。  
“Harold？你怎么了？”他听见Zep的声音，抬起头来，Harold靠在墙上，鼻血从他鼻腔里涌了出来，已经在地上积起了一个小血泊。“我有点头晕。”Harold低声说，他脸色苍白，就像是犯了低血糖的人一样。Zep伸手要扶他，他摆摆手，表示过一会儿就会好。  
鼻子一阵发热，William抬起手，温热的血滴正好落在了手上。他盯着那殷红的液体，然后望向Harold，后者渐渐恢复了力气，扶着墙站直了。四目相对，Harold眼中闪过惊讶和不安。  
“你们俩都在流鼻血。”Zep看着他们，咽了口唾沫，“看起来被人下慢性毒药还不是最差的。”  
William抹开手上的血迹：“时空穿梭的列车不是白坐的。我们这是在哪？”  
他环顾四周，水磨石地板，光线昏暗的灯管，还有……吱吱呀呀的电梯。  
金属表盘显示电梯升到了7层。几个穿着宽松的白领从他们身边走过，好奇地回头看着这如同三胞胎一般的人们。  
“我觉得这是在你的时间。”Harold对他说。  
“希克斯大楼。”他说，“我们在波士顿律所的楼上。”  
“所以我们怎么办？下楼去喝杯咖啡？”Zep说，“总不能在这里死等吧。”   
“我们告诉Ben这里的地址，让他快点过来。”Harold道。  
William点点头，拿出手机开始联络当地的电台发布相关信息。“我们约在楼顶见面怎么样？我想先下去买点饮料。”他说。  
“没问题。”  
“楼下有什么喝的？”Zep问。  
“咖啡。”William有些不情愿地说，“大概还有红茶。”  
这含混的答案反而坚定了Zep的意志：“那我和你一块儿下去。”  
William看看他，然后问：“Harold，你想喝什么？”  
“绿茶或者矿泉水，谢谢。”  
William点点头，“来吧Zep，电梯上来了。”

“有位听众让我们播放这样的信息：蝙蝠侠要来了，请小丑们在希克斯大楼楼顶集合。重复一遍：蝙蝠侠要来了，请小丑们在希克斯大楼楼顶集合。”咖啡店的收音机传出了这样的声音。  
“……蝙蝠侠和小丑？这都是什么暗号啊。”Zep看着菜单，小声吐槽道。  
“这比较有鉴别力。”William看看前面长长的队伍说，“你在这等着，我出去一下。”  
一会儿他揣着口袋回来，看到Zep已经拿到了饮料，就坐在了他对面。   
“我们上去吧。”Zep说。  
“急什么？”William打开咖啡嗅了嗅，“Ben不会来得这么快的。”  
“我是说你的限制令。”Zep压低了声音，“你不能接近Linsay Doyle的工作场所，而我们现在就在她事务所楼下。”  
“万一她已经下班了呢？”William头也不抬地说，“现在时间不早了。”  
“但你也没有必要待在这里。”Zep劝道。  
William抬头：“为什么没有必要？”

天台上只有一个人，这让Ben有点惊讶。Harold站在栏杆旁，听到开门的声音转过身来，表情僵了一下。  
“他们两个呢？”Ben问。  
“在楼下买东西。我们不知道你会来得这么快。”  
Ben低头笑了笑，说：“事情都解决了，那六个人会搭乘明天下午的班机，那架飞机会因为小岛异常的磁场而迫降在那里，然后一切就都会结束。”他看着Harold，后者却没有欣喜的情绪，“发生什么事了？”  
“我们发现了些关于你的事。你能解释一下为什么你要杀了John Locke吗？”Harold紧紧地盯着他，他却没有露出一丝的讶异。  
“这件事与你们没有关系。”Ben说，“Locke是我的敌人，请别用我对待敌人的态度来判断我，我是不会伤害你们的。”  
他说这话时表情柔和，仿佛说到的只是一个小小的失误，完全不值一提。  
“我希望我能信任你，Ben。”Harold移开了目光，“但你对我们撒过的慌实在是太多了。”  
Ben走到他身边：“你不能信任我，是因为我的行动对你实在太重要，而不是因为我欺骗过你。Harold，你也没有把自己的事全盘托出。我所做的隐瞒，和你所做的是出于一样的意图的：我们都有要保护的东西。我已经容忍你了，你何不也退一步呢？”  
“你是在要求无条件的信任，Ben。”Harold转过身，用冷峻的眼神看着他。  
他缓缓地抬起手，摘掉了Harold的眼镜。Harold想要阻止，但已慢了一步。他皱起眉，瞬间模糊的视野让他想要眯起眼睛，但为了不示弱还是忍住了。Ben看着他，没了眼镜的Harold脱去了那浓浓的学究气，那疏淡的眉毛和有些突出的大眼睛都更加明显了。“你现在看起来和我真假难辨。”Ben说。  
“我看不出这么做的意义。”Harold望向Ben，他不试图去看清什么细节，因此眼神有些涣散。  
Ben笑了，“不，Harold，这意味着很多东西。”他拿起那副黑框眼镜，用纸巾擦拭着镜面，“我们的选择决定我们成为什么样的人，但是褪去那些选择，我们的原型是一样的。”  
“柏拉图认为世间万物在理念的世界里都有一个完美的形式，处在现实世界里的事物只是它们的反映。但是不，理念的完美形式是不存在的，除非你看到了它们现实的样子。”他拿起眼镜，对着光看了看，“Harold，我们都是彼此的’现实’，通过彼此，我们才能看到自己本源的样子。”  
“想想看，如果我在你的世界里，我就成为了你；”他把眼镜戴回Harold脸上，“而你在我的世界里，也会成为我。”他伸手去帮他调整镜架，他却退了一小步。  
“有谁能背叛这样的关系？你是我，我也是你。如果我伤害了你，我就伤害了自己。”Ben说，“我不是在向你要求无条件的信任，Harold，我是在向你做出允诺。”  
Harold推了推眼镜，没有说话。  
“只要你们不干涉我，我就不会伤害你们。”  
Harold看着那双蓝眼睛，终于微一点头道：“很好，这很公平。”

William面无表情的注视让Zep几乎要打冷战，但是他忽然微微一笑，说：“我开玩笑的，你真信了吗？这里确实没有什么好待的，但我也不想上楼去。Ben和Harold，那一定是个修罗场。”  
“那你打算怎么办？”Zep问，“你在这里被Lindsay撞到，后果也不比修罗场好到哪里去。”  
“我不会撞到她的，”William从兜里拿出一副黑框平光眼镜戴上了，“撞上她的是Harold Wren，他昨天刚好和你一块去过律所。”  
“不。”Zep瞪大眼，“你不会是想——”  
“我什么也没想，倒是你，”他把桌上的饮料推向Zep，“你想上楼了。告诉他们我在等一份饮料，你等得着急就先上去了。”  
“我没有——”  
William冲他耸耸肩：“你怎么想是你的事，但他们问起来你就这么说。如果你说了多余的话……那就别怪我把你的秘密说出来。”  
Zep望着他，他站起身，理了理外套，有些困难地走出卡座。“记住我跟你说的话，Hindle先生。”他用Harold那种冷淡礼貌的语气说，然后一瘸一拐地走出了咖啡厅，好像真的跛了一边的腿一样。

国会街在日落之后依然车水马龙，下班的人匆匆走向停车场，而还忙着手头事务的人则抱着一叠叠文件夹在人群中穿行。William走在他们中间，他知道Lindsay喜欢这条街尽头的一家甜品店，而那里打车也比这里方便。  
她当然不至于没有车。她和她丈夫都是波士顿首屈一指的律师，只是最近她丈夫的一个当事人自杀了，他不得不彻夜加班，而她作为一个怀胎7月的女人，自然也力图避免任何会带来危险的行为。  
他一路跛着腿走到甜品店门口，这多少影响了些他的速度，但等到他来到橱窗下时，金发的律师正好刚刚走进去。  
“William！”他听到一个压低的声音，不觉有些恼火。Zep勾住了他的手臂，他扭头瞪他，仿佛他只是个无缘无故揪住他的路人，但Zep毫不畏惧，低声说：“你别想让我帮你假扮Harold。走，William，别在她面前露丑。”  
William瞪视着前方，猛地出手抓住Zep的手臂扭到身后，让他疼得倒抽了口气。“Zep……你是不是对自己的能力太有信心了？”他从牙缝里挤出这些话，“这是你最后一次机会，回去，装作什么都没发生。”  
“William……你是想杀了她。”Zep低声说，“别对我说你不知道——你在试图谋杀一个救了你的人。”  
“你对救命恩人有什么特别的道德情怀吗，Zep？”William手上使了点劲，“我可没有。”他扭过头，看到Lindsay已经在结账了，便带着Zep躲到一棵树后，“说实话，你恐吓那一对母女的手段我还记忆犹新呢。我记得你的任务只是在固定的时间杀掉那对母女吧？你是个不忍心对救命恩人下手的好人？别开玩笑了。你阻止我只不过是害怕我会被抓到罢了，如果没有这种风险，你说不定还会乐于观看这个过程呢。”  
Zep被按在树干上，William的话让他停止了挣扎，一股恐惧在心里升起。他知道那是什么，那是对他自己的恐惧，对他在折磨他人时获得的快乐、以及面对挣扎的病人时的冷漠的恐惧。如果说过去这只是一种冲动，现在William把它化为了常态，变成了他人格的一部分。  
William松开了手，Zep没有逃脱，反而转过身，安静地垂着头。“Zep……”William揉了揉他的衣领，“放下那些无所谓的规则。道德、法律，不过是人们为了保护自己才遵从的。你对杀戮感到恐惧不是因为你生来如此，而是你被教导如此。看着我，你知道杀死一个人的感觉是什么样的，那不是恐惧，而是快乐。”他看着那双和自己如出一辙的蓝眼睛，它们就像有魔力一般紧紧地锁住他的视线，让他难以拒绝，更难反击。William的手放在他肩膀上，本该是温暖的一片，却让他一阵阵发寒。“他们不会抓到我们的，他们永远抓不到我们。现在，帮我把出租车叫过来，然后我们一起带着她回家。”他推了推Zep的肩膀，“去吧，去把它拦下来。”  
Zep怔怔地从他手下走出来，街上正好开来一辆出租车，他抬起手，那车便慢了下来，停到他面前。

“还有件事要跟你说。”Harold道，“William也开始流鼻血了，我觉得这是时空穿梭的影响，而它很快也会发生在你们身上。就我个人的情况来看，它只会发作得越来越严重。希望下次到你的世界时这一切就能彻底结束，否则我……”他摇了摇头。  
“你认为它会危及生命？”  
“照这个趋势下去，那是迟早的事。”Harold低头，深色的血迹在灰色西装马甲上十分明显，他拉了拉衣襟，但这无济于事。  
Ben走上前，看着他的血迹说：“你会是最先离开的，你和William。我一定会努力避免这件事发生。”  
Harold摇摇头说：“你没法保证这种事，顺其自然吧。唯一能确定的是，在我死去之前你们都不会有事。好在你——唯一能解决这件事的人，现在还没受到直接的影响。”  
Ben抬头望向他，他的面容依然平静，但眼里多少有些无奈。  
“你问过我还有没有亲人，那你呢？”Ben问。  
Harold看看他，露出几分无力的笑容：“无亲无故。”但是说完了这话，他深吸了口气，陷入了沉默。  
“Alexandra Linus是谁？”Harold突然问。  
Ben怔住了，Harold转过身，好像在等待他的回答。“你真的有必要问我吗？”Ben低声说。Harold看看他，点点头表示了然。“我很抱歉。”Harold把手肘放在栏杆上，十指相对，“所以……你也……”  
“无所牵挂。”Ben淡淡地说，突然一扬眉，道，“才不呢，我还得把你们都救出来。”  
Harold笑了笑，看着城市的夜景，突然说：“我曾经订过婚。”  
“真的？”Ben扭过头，“是个什么样的人？”  
“一个很……可爱的女人，我们同居了三年。”  
“听起来很好。后来发生了什么？”  
“哦我……”Harold张了张嘴，无力地说，“我离开她了。”他顿了顿，“我知道这么想没有意义，但有时候还会想如果我没有离开她会怎样，像你一样有一个孩子……会是什么样的感觉。”  
Ben望着夜空，Harold低落的情绪也感染了他。“Alex其实不是……我的女儿，不是我亲生的。我没有结过婚，事实上，我很久没有一个真正的爱人了。”Ben说，“Alex是岛上一个法国女人的孩子，那个女人因为生病发了疯，我就把她接过来养大了。”他沉默了一会儿，“我也不是个称职的父亲。”  
Harold望向他：“杀了她的是Widmore的雇佣兵，那不是你的错。”  
“不，在那之前我就不是个好父亲。我在乎的事情太多了，以至于对她的事越来越粗心。”Ben的声音越来越轻，最后以近乎耳语，“在雇佣兵来之前我有很多机会补救，但现在……”  
Harold抬起手，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“谁对你做的这些？”Ben扭过头问。  
“什么？”  
“你知道的：你的脖子、背脊还有腿上的伤。”  
Harold缓缓收回了手，低头看着栏杆说：“汽车炸弹。”  
Ben看着他，明显期待更多的解释。  
他想了想，说：“我最好的朋友发现了一件对政府非常不利的事，他准备和记者见面、将这件事曝光出去。我说了去陪他，约在港口见面。那天港口上人很多，我刚在人群中和他打了招呼，炸弹就在他身后被引爆了。”他停顿了一下，“当我醒来的时候，我看到两个身份不明的人站在他的尸体旁边，确定他真的死去了。我知道这是政府的应对方式，我也知道，因为我和朋友一起创建过公司的经历，他们迟早会找到我。所以我逃离了那里，再也没有使用过去的身份。那场爆炸案里有无数身首异处的人，我的消失让他们推定我已经死亡，并告诉了我的未婚妻。我也就这样离开了她……永远地。”  
Ben沉默了很久，问：“有没有想过报复？”  
Harold转身看他，笑了笑：“我怎么可能没想过？但是我……我没有继续下去。”  
“你不想成为一个杀手。”  
“是的。很多人认为血债血偿非常合理，但我……”Harold摇摇头，“我能做的就是从那些认为人命不值一提的人手下把受害者解救出来。拯救那些他们想抹杀的人，给那些人新的生活……或许这也算是一种报复吧。”  
“或许吧。”Ben扬扬眉，望着夜空。

Lindsay Doyle从甜品店走出来时，几乎被站在自己面前的男人吓得魂飞魄散。  
这不是没有道理的。如果一个连环杀人犯天天神不知鬼不觉地出现在你的办公室，对你各种威胁和骚扰，显然已经把你视为了下一个目标——你没理由不这样反应激烈。  
“William Hinks！”她威胁地压低声音，“你不该出现在这里，我有你的限制令，我会马上叫警察来。”  
“我很抱歉，Doyle小姐，”这个男人一脸惊诧，然后露出认真的神情，“我不是Hinks先生。我想你的同事已经跟你说过了，我是昨天拜访过的Harold Wren。”  
女律师怀疑地看着他，她的同事确实说过有两个和Hinks长得一模一样的男人来问过案子的内情，一个有点痞子气，另一个有残疾的则非常有礼。  
“我刚才致电你的办公室，听说你已经下班了，还以为不会见到你了。”Wren说，“我想问问关于Hinks的事，不知道你现在时间方便吗？”  
“我很抱歉，但是我得回家了。”Lindsay说，“我们可以明天在办公室见。”  
“好的，那让我帮你打一辆出租吧。”Wren转身招手，一辆出租车便停在了他面前。他打开车门，说：“请上车吧，我的车停在Walgreen的停车场了，否则我会送你回去。”  
Lindsay犹豫地走到车门前，“Wren”抬起手，拿出了藏在兜里的镇静剂。  
就在这时一个身影突然窜出，把他扑倒在地。女律师惊诧地扭过头来，看到倒在地上的男人和手里的针管，马上起身跑开了。  
“你疯了吗？”William把Zep从身上推开，坐起来瞪视着他。  
“你可没告诉我她是个孕妇！”他大声说。  
William气呼呼地站起身，“现在怎么办？”Zep问。连环谋杀犯一把把他揪起来扔进车厢：“跑啊！”  
司机不安地看着后面挤进来的两个双胞胎一样的男人，“去北方大道！”年轻点的那个男人说。车子马上发动了，William扭头望着旁边的男子，咬牙切齿地说：“你就不能多问我一句？或者哪怕等我们上车再说？”  
“真抱歉我没有想得那么周到。”Zep回瞪过去，“但你也没告诉我她是那种状态！”  
“哦是吗？高尚的道德先生，原来肚子里多一个胚胎会改变那么多啊？”William怒问，“那你面对那对母女的时候怎么不犹豫呢？”  
司机把手移向口袋，突然脖子上一凉，从后视镜里看到那个年轻的男人已经把刀抵在了自己颈上。“好好开车。”他从司机口袋里掏出了手机，从车窗把它扔了出去。  
“他迟早会告诉警察的。”Zep低声说。  
“但不会是现在。”William冷静了下来，“你或许会露各种马脚，但我一定不会。”他从兜里掏出一卷纸币，把它扔到了司机手边：“拿去买手机，记住，你今天没去过国会街。”  
“然后呢？”Zep扬眉，“我们去哪？”  
William翻了个白眼，指指计价器上的时间：“你说呢？”  
他听到了噪音，眼前的事物飞快地褪色，然后化成一片雪白。

Harold感觉有人在摇晃着他，但那感觉很微弱，就像是暧昧的推扯。然后，仿佛猛地浮出水面一样，他的五感突然敏锐起来，头部的刺痛和鼻腔灼热的感觉一下子淹没了他。他咳嗽起来，转过身把倒流进口腔的血液都吐了出来。他听见有人叫着他的名字，头昏眼花地转身去看，却被那人扶了起来，顿时眼前一片金花。  
“Harold？你能听到我吗？”那人扶着他的上身，声音是那么熟悉。“当然，Ben，但是我的头……”他蜷缩起身体，勉强睁开眼，发现镜片也沾上了血。“我们这是在哪？”他问。  
“Zep的世界，德克萨斯的沃斯堡。”  
“好吧。看起来我们得去找他们俩了。”

Ben和Harold走进医生的家时，气氛明显非常糟糕。Zep和William分别在房间的两边，一个坐在门口的板凳上，另一个站在窗口抱着手臂。那一对母女仍被绑在床柱上，对这种处境感到绝望。  
“发生什么事了？”Ben问。Harold看着那对哭的双眼红肿的母女，有些不忍。  
William没有说话，Zep走到那对母女前检查她们的绳子。  
“你还有多少时间？”Harold问他。  
“四个半小时。”他低声说。Harold感觉他的情绪有些低落，便望向William，后者冷冷地望回来——与其说是冷漠，不如说是凝固的愤怒。  
“William，”Ben说，“你找到’竖锯’的信息了吗？”  
“没有。”William硬邦邦地说。  
Harold来回看了看这两人，疲惫地在沙发上坐了下来：“我们得想个办法，一个方向也好，不能这样任他控制。”  
“一个逍遥法外的连环杀手……我们有这方面的顾问。”Ben望向William。  
“对于这种喜欢设置机关而不享受杀人本身的人，我可没有什么共识。”他说，“要说爱做道德评判，Zep不是有更合适吗？”  
“你们两个是吵架了吗？”Harold问。  
Zep重重地吐了口气，William扭过头去。  
“真不敢相信我们的脱罪大师也会被冲动蒙蔽。”Ben也在沙发上坐了下来，“我记得杂志上说过’竖锯’喜欢近距离观察他设置的陷阱，他会不会就藏在绑架医生和摄影师的地方？”  
“不大可能，我知道那个地方，周围没有什么观众席。”Zep说。  
“……我们不能直接把人质解救出来，也不能让’竖锯’知道我们参与了这件事，而’竖锯’操纵着人质的一切。”Harold皱起眉，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。  
Zep来回走了走，说：“或许医院里会有线索。整个局里医生是唯一的主角，’竖锯’很可能就是医院里的人。”  
“确实。”William不咸不淡地说，“人们可以在医院做很多外人远不能想象的事。”  
Zep盯着他，然后扭头说：“和医生在一个楼层的人、还有病人的家属都有可能是’竖锯’。你们能帮忙去调查一下吗？”  
“没问题。”Ben点点头，“那……Harold？”  
后者有点放不下心地看看另外两个人，Ben冲他扬扬眉，他只好同意了。

“你非得这么做吗？冷嘲热讽、阴阳怪气？”Zep说，“我们扯平了！”  
William冷冷地看他一眼，又别过头去。  
“你没法威胁我了，因为如果你把我的事说出去，我也会告诉他们你确实是一个谋杀犯。”Zep用食指指着他，“现在，不管你想干什么，我不欠你的。”  
“你真是对自己充满了信心，是不是？”William说，“‘我得杀了这对母女，但是我也是受害者’，‘William要去谋杀一个无辜的女人，但是我阻止了他’——你真觉得自己是个可信的人，是不是？为什么不躲进妈妈的裙子里，说你其实是个好孩子呢？”仿佛要把最后几个字在齿间磨碎一般，他这么说，“你不过是个拿道德当遮羞布的小丑，你根本不在乎这些人，但你非要显得好像自己很在乎一样。”他走到被绑的母女面前，掐住女人的下巴，“你在乎她的死活吗？这个母亲，这个6岁女孩儿的妈妈？你根本不在乎！”他甩开她，女孩儿呜呜咽咽地哭了起来，但他看都不看她一眼，“你只是想活下去而已。如果你真的心怀愧疚，就不会恐吓她们、玩弄她们、享受她们对你的恐惧。你真的把她们当受害者吗？你真以为自己是被迫去杀她们的吗？不。”他望着Zep，“你只是个不敢面对自己的懦夫而已。”  
“不！”Zep说，“我跟你不一样！”  
“是吗？那你告诉我，杀死一对母女或一个孕妇有什么差别？”William指着那对受害者，“你没有选择？Zep，你永远是有选择的——你只是觉得让自己活着更重要罢了。”  
Zep颤抖了一下，他知道William的意思，但真正让他颤抖的是自己对William的话的认同。  
“咱俩离扯平还远着呢，Zep。”William轻声说。  
Zep看着他，从一开始他就害怕这个人，直到现在他才发现了害怕的原因。William是他对自己畏惧的那一面。他知道如果有机会他会成为一个以别人痛苦为乐的人，但是他畏惧那样的自己。人们都被教导要成为一个好人，但他所恐惧的比与人们敌对更可怕——他害怕自己生来就是一个魔鬼。  
William慢悠悠地收回了目光，从他身边走出这个屋子，轻声关上了门。

Gordon医生的病人的病例在荧屏上飞快地扫过，停在一个标明已出院的病例前。  
“嘿！你是谁？”  
Harold扭过头，一个穿着工装的保安站在门口，头上没有多少头发，但块头不小。“我是Sherpherd医生。或许你没有见过我，我最近才来。”他解释道。  
“是吗？”保安有些怀疑地看着他，走进办公室，“今天值班的人去哪了？”  
“Potterland医生今天身体不太舒服，叫我替他。”  
保安叉着腰看着他，冷笑一声：“你真信那个值班表啊？Potterland早就和Marvin换过了，就算是刚来也不会不知道吧？你到底是谁？”  
Harold挡住电脑屏幕，装作恍然大悟道：“我确实记错了！这医院的人这么多，我一时半会儿还搞不清呢。”  
保安伸出手，撩开他白袍的翻领，看到了下面的名牌，威胁地低声说：“你也搞不清自己的衣服是哪件，是不是？”  
“你误会我了。”Harold说，一边在身后寻找称手的工具。  
“少废话。”他突然揪住Harold的领子，把他提了起来，准备往墙上撞。   
“啪”地一声，保安大叫一声，吃痛地仰起了身，下一秒，他侧颈又挨了重重一击，倒在了地上。  
Ben出现在他身后，收起了手中的甩棍，踢了踢倒下的保安。确定他晕过去之后，Ben望向Harold，扬了扬手里的塑料袋：“吃夜宵吗？”  
Harold讶异地望着他，把手里的订书机放下了：“真不知道你还有这一手。巡视完了？”  
Ben耸耸肩：“这里的所有病人、护士和医生都没有异常。你发现什么了？”  
Harold转过身，把一张记录给他看：“一个在这里治疗了四个月的脑癌病人，在一天前突然办理了出院手续。”  
“John Kramer。”Ben盯着荧屏，一边撕开了三明治的包装，“你查到他的什么信息了吗？”  
“还没来得及，只有入院时填的表格。”Harold点开了那份文件的扫描图，然后拿出购物袋里的另一个三明治，“你还拿去热了？”他一脸不可思议地望向Ben，后者回答道：“正好这会儿没人用微波炉。”  
“我真是羡慕你的镇定。”Harold从购物袋里拿出了饮料和巧克力威化，甚至还有一包薄荷糖。  
Ben对他一笑，说：“Kramer是一个土木工程师，这点倒是对设置密室很有帮助。”  
“他的主治医生就是Gordon，病房也在Zep工作的楼层。”Harold说。  
“你能找到他出院的文件吗？”  
Harold调出了文件：“他结清了所有费用。之前是每周末结账，但这次他提前缴清了这一周的费用。没有多余也没有赊账，甚至没有使用医保。 ”  
“有趣。”Ben说，Harold扭头看了他一眼，他扬扬眉，“就传说来看这已经不是’竖锯’第一次谋杀了，但只有这次他这么小心谨慎地办了出院手续……”他摇了摇头，“会不会反而有些明显了呢？”  
“但是他是唯一符合各项条件的可疑人员。”Harold突然想起了什么，转身望向躺在地上的保安，“这个人为什么会闯进医生的办公室，还对值班顺序这么清楚呢？”  
Ben蹙蹙眉，俯下身搜了搜保安的口袋，拿出了一包面巾纸、一串钥匙和一个塑料药瓶。“布洛芬？”他对标签扁扁嘴，打开倒了一粒在手上，看了看道，“是维柯丁。”  
“你觉得他在滥用止痛片？”Harold说，“那他应该去药房偷，而不是——哦，”他忽然明白了，“他是来删除监控视频的。”  
“所以他只是个偷处方药的普通保安。我们还有时间找Kramer吗？”  
“我不知道，我们在Zep的世界总待不了——”Harold皱起眉，手指按住了太阳穴。  
“你还好吗？”Ben问，“哦，天哪……”  
鲜血从Harold鼻腔里涌出，滴滴答答地落了下来，针刺般的头痛让他蜷起了上身，然后倒在了地上。

喉间一阵干涩，Zep咳嗽起来，胸腔四处一阵刺痛。这是慢性毒药的作用，不知为什么它的提醒反而让他平静了些。  
他望向他的人质，她们在他的视线下瑟缩了。绳子绑得很结实，它至少要坚持到他下一次穿梭到这里时。  
Zep走到了医生的书房，那里放着密室的监控视频和时钟。他在椅子上坐下，视频中的两个人仍在寻找逃脱的方法，但和之前一样，他们依然没有实际的进展。  
……  
“这很不错，”切开皮后，老师对Zep这么说，“你到底学到东西了。现在拉钩吧。”他把手术刀放下，用牵引器拉开了病人的腹腔。  
尽管已经在旁边观摩了很多次，这还是他第一次站在这么近的地方看到一个病人的腹腔。刀口很整齐，深浅得当，他能看到湿润的脏器：暗红色的三角形的肝脏，深绿色的胆囊，粉色的胃，还有一部分小肠和大肠，它们都紧靠着彼此，挤挤挨挨的，独自运作又彼此相连。脉搏让它们有着几不可查的颤动，就像是微波或是震颤，无比微小却让人沉醉。他看着老师的手术刀在肿瘤旁谨慎地切割，刀刃划过组织的声音就像是游弋在他大脑里的软体生物，让他微微颤抖起来。  
那是他本科实习时的经历。他后来常常梦到那个场景，有时是记忆中的景象，有时是扭曲的抽象画：浅红、深红、墨绿和白色的色块。他渴望触摸脏器的感觉，湿润、柔软、温热，带着无尽的求生的冲动，不眠不休地工作着，就像一个永不停产的工厂。尽管已经在旁边观摩了很多次，这还是他第一次站在这么近的地方看到一个病人的腹腔。刀口很整齐，深浅得当，他能看到湿润的脏器：暗红色的三角形的肝脏，深绿色的胆囊，粉色的胃，还有一部分小肠和大肠，它们都紧靠着彼此，挤挤挨挨的，独自运作又彼此相连。脉搏让它们有着几不可查的颤动，就像是微波或是震颤，无比微小却让人沉醉。他看着老师的手术刀在肿瘤旁谨慎地切割，刀刃划过组织的声音就像是游弋在他大脑里的软体生物，让他微微颤抖起来。  
那是他本科实习时的经历。他后来常常梦到那个场景，有时是记忆中的景象，有时是扭曲的抽象画：浅红、深红、墨绿和白色的色块。他渴望触摸脏器的感觉，湿润、柔软、温热，带着无尽的求生的冲动，不眠不休地工作着，就像一个永不停产的工厂。这种感觉让他难以自拔，渐渐超出了正常的范围。  
他开始偷偷地改变病人的药量，甚至移走他们的呼吸面罩，直到他们濒死才放回去。他喜欢看他们挣扎的样子：那一瞬间他们仿佛有着无限的力量——仿佛可以创造奇迹的力量，但那对于生命只是一种无力的摊开手掌的请求。最后的最后，还是他把生命还给他们，给他们调回药量或是戴回面罩。病人死而复生的瞬间，那无上的力量——给予人生命的力量便属于他了。这不是抢救或是手术能带来的，这是一种权力，一种对生命的控制——而不是和死神的竞速游戏。它没有限制，没有失去的危机，只有无可比拟的快乐。  
他一向非常谨慎，总会在下手前关闭警报，免得值班的护士闯进来，然而这也使他的行为远远脱离了“控制生命”的范畴。没有监视器，他就只能凭直觉判断病人的生还几率。他终于出了差错：当肾上腺素被打进病人身体时，病人没有死而复生。  
他厌恶那种感觉。那种丧失权力的感觉，看着生命从手中流走的感觉，这比抢救或手术失败要难受一千倍、一万倍！但他仍无法戒除这种活动。接二连三的死亡病患让医院产生了怀疑，他极力辩驳，拿出种种证据来自证，最后被认为是严重过失，只被吊销了行医执照。  
他本打算做黑医，但那样的话接触到病患并得以玩弄的机会就太少了。所以他用假身份成为了一名护工，默默无闻地隐藏在日常琐事之中。他从不对自己的病人下手，那样风险太大。他选择体质合宜的病人，等待护士和医生值班的空隙，在病房中进行有限度而不失乐趣的复生游戏。他收敛了自己的欲望，免得再次失手杀人并招致祸患。他游刃有余地在医院中徘徊，跟病人们建立友好的关系，对有可能发现他身份的医生敬而远之，帮保安盗窃药品，好让他们离开职守给他下手的机会。这一切都非常顺利，直到有一天他发现自己的水杯里有奇怪的沉淀，又在储物柜里发现了“竖锯”信息的录音机。  
电脑中传来了医生的怒吼，Zep睁开了眼，发现他正冲着监控头破口大骂：“Zep，你这个卑鄙小人！”  
Zep愣住了，他没想到医生会发现是他绑架的。在另一个窗口他看到了十分钟前的视频：摄影师拿出了一张照片，医生认出了上面的人，并开始咒骂他。他放大了画面试图看清照片，但像素太低，只能看见模糊的影子。他皱起眉看了一会儿，猛然发现那是他的照片，而且背景正是医生家的窗户。  
这怎么可能？他来到这里后和外界没有任何联系，密室里的人怎么会有他的照片？  
Zep再次望向屏幕，照片照的正是他从窗口往外看的样子，时间是深夜，但因为有路灯，所以能看清他的轮廓。这应该是在对面的楼上拍的。  
他的血液凝固了。有谁会知道他今天要对医生的妻女下手？又会在这么近的地方观察他、监视他——  
“竖锯”。他闭上了眼睛。这就对了，“竖锯”就在对面的楼上。  
“砰！”  
他被吓了一跳，马上跑到窗前，第二次枪击的闪光让他认出了对面低楼层的一个窗口，接下来枪又响了三次。  
他看着那个窗口，那里很久都没有动静，终于，窗帘微微一动，然后被人拉开了。  
一个青年人站在窗前，小个子，偏分的短发，疏眉大眼，高鼻梁薄嘴唇，仰头看到了他。  
他们注视着彼此，William微微勾起唇角，指了指自己的耳朵。Zep的手机震动了起来，他接起电话，William的声音从听筒中传来：“我在这里发现了一个警察。”  
“一个警察？”Zep说，“我觉得他就是’竖锯’。”  
William露出夸张的遗憾表情，摇了摇头：“很抱歉让你失望了，这屋里的一切都证明他是正在追捕’竖锯’的警察。”  
“医生拿到了我的照片，按角度来看就是从’警察’那里拍的——你没杀了他吧？”  
“哦，”William垂下眼扬了扬眉，“我可能下手有点重。不过这层楼有很多空房间，拍摄医生家不是问题。”  
“哦，老天。”Zep失望地说，“他肯定拍完照片就走了，我们抓不住他了。不过幸好我没开枪，不然警察过来阻止我只要五分钟。”  
“嗯……至少他现在不会那么做了。”William说。  
Zep站在窗前，手指在挂断的按键上来回摩挲，望望他又在他看过来的时候移开视线，终于说道：“谢谢你，William。”然后他忙补充道，“不过我不会为之前的事道歉的。”  
William的惊讶一闪而逝，在听筒里叹了口气，说：“混蛋。”


	5. 再回纽约

噪音和白光再次造访了，Ben闭上眼睛，它们却没有像之前那样迅速地消散。  
“爸！”抽噎的声音，“他们是认真的，他们已经杀了Karl……和我妈了……”  
他看到被手枪指着头的少女，那张曾经俏丽的面孔此时泪痕纵横，嘴唇边还有被殴打的痕迹。   
“Alex，”他命令自己发出镇定的声音，但还是忍不住那细微的颤抖，“一切都在掌控中，你会没事的。”  
“求你了，爸爸——”雇佣兵把手伸向Alex手里的对讲机，她紧紧地抓着它，仿佛那是她溺水前的最后一根稻草，“求你了……求你了……”  
Alex。  
Ben Linus无意识地吐出这个名字。白光又一次明亮起来，他闭上了眼睛。

白光消失之后，William在地上翻过身，呕吐了起来。模糊的视野里，他看到Zep捂着鼻子走到他身边，突然喊道：“不不不！别让他躺着！ ”  
“我把他扶起来了。”Ben的声音有些含糊。  
“你也流起鼻血了？”Zep担忧地问，“该死的，我们时间越来越少了。 ”  
Harold剧烈地咳嗽起来，吐出了混着血块的血，嘶声喘息——他差点就被自己的血呛死了。  
William从地上坐了起来，有些头晕目眩。他看到Zep蹲在Harold面前，后者衬衫的前襟已经被血浸湿了。Zep按住他的颈动脉测脉搏，Ben拍着他的脸颊，直到他感到了疼开始躲避。“心跳太快了，我需要给他打止血剂。”Zep说。  
“我去找找急救箱。”Ben站起身，Zep叫住了他：“这里不会有的，去叫救护车。Harold，你能听到我说话吗？”  
“当然。”Harold应了，随后梦呓般地说，“如果我建造一台有很多记忆的机器呢？我们可以让它思考。”  
Zep皱起眉：“你在说什么啊？”  
Ben环视房间，在找到电话之前，他先看到了一张病床，然后惊讶地发现旁边居然有医院用的急救柜。他走过去打开了抽屉，快速阅读着针剂上的名称：“巴曲亭可以止血吗？”  
“什么？”Zep惊讶地看过来，“当然可以！你在哪里找到的？”  
Ben把针剂递给他，“急救柜。这里好像曾经有什么重症病人。”  
Zep把止血剂从颈动脉注射了进去，Harold的鼻血渐渐减少了，但他依然脸色青白，呼吸又短又急，说着意义不明的话。  
“……有人会来看你，他们会告诉你我干了坏事——”   
房门突然被人推开了，一个高个子黑发男人冲了进来。  
“Finch！”John一眼就看到了被Zep扶着上身的Harold，焦急地问道，“发生了什么？”  
“时空穿梭。”Ben说。  
“John？”Harold嘶声说。特工走到他身边，视图把他扶起来，被Zep制止了：“你最好先别动他，他有轻微休克的症状。”  
John点点头，放下了手。  
“他需要保暖。”Zep站起身，“Ben，这屋里有被子吗？”  
Harold捉住了John的手，触感冰凉湿腻。“你找到了吗？”他低声问。  
他环住了Harold的肩膀，后者在发抖，显然是体温过低的结果。“是的，我找到了。这一切可以结束了。”他让Harold靠在自己身上，捂住后者冰凉汗湿的额头。  
Harold点点头，轻声说：“他们会告诉你我干了坏事……别相信他们，好吗？”John诧异地低下头，Harold目光涣散，眼里没有焦距。“Harold？”他唤道，Harold的目光集中了，轻声问：“怎么了？Reese先生。”  
这是意识模糊的表现。他抱紧了Harold，希望自己的体温能让他感觉好一点。  
William从地上爬了起来，环顾着周围：这是一个大开间，装修典雅大气，靠窗的一侧有一张病床和一套医疗设备，另一边是宽大的餐桌和壁炉，再往内侧走去，就是唯一被隔断开的卧室。生活用品一应俱全，只是没有人的痕迹——这是一间安全屋。就像Ben的安全屋一样，这是为了躲避追捕或进行秘密活动的地方。他绕到后面的洗手间里，清洗脸上的血污。  
Zep抱了床毛毯盖在Harold身上，Ben和John把他抬到了沙发上，垫高了下肢。一切安顿好后，John坐在搭档身边，把一份资料放在茶几上：“这是另外一种解决时空穿梭的办法，证据和原理都写在里面，我只告诉你们具体实行的措施：穿梭到你们自己的世界时，做一件意义重大到改变你们人生的事，然后你们就能留在那里了。”  
“另外一种办法？”Ben望着他。  
“是的，Harold让我调查这件事，以防原来的计划失效。这个办法是经过论证的，”他说，“我们调整了全球的电磁波发射频率，让你们能准确地穿梭到这里来。”  
Zep望向Ben，Ben俯身取过那些资料翻看了起来，末了，Ben把文件交到他手里，对John说：“看起来非常可靠。”

William走回客厅时，看到Ben背对着他们站在落地窗前，Harold侧躺在了沙发上。Zep走过来，道：“我们或许还有别的办法。”  
“什么？”他问。  
“结束时空穿梭的办法。Harold之前让John Reese调查这件事情，而他找到了让我们每个人都回到’自己的’世界的办法。”Zep靠在门廊上说。  
“他准备怎么做？”  
Zep拿出了一份资料，上面画着平行的四个方格，标着ABCD。“我们四个世界是平行的，就像四节车厢，Ben的行为使这辆火车突然加速，我们其他人就被甩到了最后一个车厢里，然后不得不一起向每一个车厢移动。我们要做的是，如果下一个世界是自己的，就让这节车厢脱轨。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我们四个现在在同一个时空中的原因，就是四个世界间的通道被时光机故障打开了。如果我们改变一个世界的走向，它就会和别的世界脱节，而世界对自己的元素具有粘性，会留下属于自己的人，其他人就会被筛出去，通过时空穿梭到下一个世界去。如果我们在自己的世界改变一个重大的选择，这个世界就会被扰动，我们也就能留在自己的世界里。”  
William思考了一会儿，道：“怎么改变？去刺杀总统？”  
“不。如果说平行世界是四个互相咬合的齿轮，我们就是平行世界间的砂石，只要改变我们自己的重大选择就可以。”Zep盯着他，“做你绝不会去做的事，或是不合常理的事——然后你就会被留下来。”  
“这很荒谬。”  
“但是可行。我们本该出现在随机的位置，但Reese把我们定位在了这间屋子里，这说明他的办法可行。”Zep回头望望客厅里的人，“William，你可以回到自己的世界去了。”  
William抱住手臂，问：“那你怎么办？”  
“什么？”  
“如果你留在Ben的世界，就不会被慢性毒药影响。毒药只在你的世界影响你，对吗？”  
Zep惊讶地看着他，道：“是的。”  
“所以你会和Ben一起？”  
Zep犹豫了一下：“我不确定。如果我先来到Ben的世界，我就留在那里。”  
“但如果我们先到你的世界呢？”  
“那……我就必须去完成’竖锯’的任务了。”Zep说。  
他避开William的视线想要走开，却被William挡住了。  
“我之前说的是气话，Zep。”William对他说，“活下去，别傻傻地替别人送死。”

“……你能看见我吗(Can you see me)？”  
“Finch？”John转过身，Harold愣了一下，回过神来。“我又胡言乱语了。”他说。John碰了碰他的脖颈，体温已经升上来了，但这个症状依然没有缓解。“你感觉好点了吗？”他问。  
Harold扬扬眉，有些恍惚地说：“好多了。我不知道该怎么描述这种感觉，我就像是……在梦里一样。我看到了好多人，我父亲，Nathan，还有——”他忽然叹了一口气，脸上的浅笑消失了。  
“Harold。Harold？”  
“Grace。”他轻声说。  
John感觉心头一紧。Grace是Harold曾经的未婚妻、无法挽回的人。Harold的眼神又飘到了别的地方，他看起来很消沉，甚至很悲伤。“你知道会发生什么吗（Did you know）？”他用颤抖的声音说。  
“不，不，”John摇了摇他，“醒过来，Harold，那些都是回忆。”  
“啊啊。”Harold低吟了一声，有些费力地聚起了精神。他看着眼前的人，不知道胸中那奇怪的憋闷是怎么来的。那种沉重的感觉已经很久没有造访过了。John叹了口气，握住了他的手：“我需要你做一件事，Finch。你得留下来。”  
“我听到你的计划了，Reese先生。但是我该做什么呢？关闭机器吗？”Harold说，“有什么事会有那么大的影响呢？”他停顿了下来，似是想到了什么事情。  
“Finch？”  
“不，我不能那么做。”他忽然急促地说。  
“什么，Finch?你想到什么了？”  
“关闭’不相关名单’，我不能那么做。”Harold看着他，一字一句地说。   
“我没有要求你这么做，Finch——Harold，我们想别的办法。”  
“我——我不能那么做。”Harold的呼吸急促起来，声音几乎变成了气声，他看着John，却仿佛是在请求。“我不能这么做……我过去就不该这么做，Nathan,Grace,Jessica……”吐出这些名字让他的眼眶红了起来，“我很抱歉，Reese先生，我真的很抱歉……”  
John抱住了他。没有任何的迟疑，他环抱住了这个颤抖的人、他的搭档、他最重要的朋友。John曾有意识地把双臂向他人张开，可这次却像是一种本能。“那些都过去了，”他轻声说，“那都是很久以前的事了。我不会让你关闭’机器’或是’不相关名单’，或是做任何你讨厌的事——”  
他忽然愣住了。“我很抱歉”这一句话是这么耳熟，以至于他一瞬间想起了所有相关的事情。  
……  
“Jessica在三个月前死于一场车祸。”咨询台的护士看着他，有些不忍地说。  
恍恍惚惚地离开咨询台，John无意间撞到了一个人。John没有看他，只听他在身后低低地说了一声：  
“抱歉。”  
……  
原来他撞到的那个坐轮椅的人是Harold。  
彼时的Harold刚刚在港口爆炸案中失去了朋友和爱人，也失去了解救那些“不相关号码”的机会，而那些号码中，就有多次出现的Jessica。  
他知道Harold曾试图关闭“不相关名单”，并间接导致了那些悲剧。但他不知道的是，那个黑暗的悲哀的没有希望的时刻，Harold就陪在他身边。   
……  
“你需要一个目标。更详细地说，你需要一份工作。”  
从警察局被保释出来后，这个小个子男人这么对他说。  
“你伤得太重了，John。让我们来帮你。”  
手上的枪仿佛有千钧重却依然指向凶手时，这个声音在他身后响起。  
“John……你不能走。”  
当他终于要离开图书馆时，这个声音第一次对他显出了慌张。  
“我们有自由意志，伴随它而来的是巨大的责任，有时则会是惨痛的代价。”  
花团锦簇的罗马城，这个人表情认真，却也隐藏不住悲戚。  
……  
有多久了？和这个人相遇并相互扶持的日子？  
仔细想来也不过三年，可回忆却多得像是一辈子。  
Harold渐渐平静了下来，John松开他，双手松松地扣在他身后。  
他必须留下来，John想，只要他留下来，让我做什么都可以。  
“一件能改变命运的事？”Harold抬头望向John。  
“是的。”他点头。  
“这或许有些不合时宜，或许你会难以接受。”Harold结巴了起来，他一紧张就会这样。  
“不，我会的。说吧。”  
Harold深深地看着他：“John，我——”  
剩下几个字就像是受到电磁干扰一般破碎起来，Harold向他伸出手，却在碰到他之前就消失了。  
毛毯塌了下去。John伏在沙发上，皮革上还有一丝温热，告诉他这不是梦境。


	6. 第三轮时空穿梭

Harold跌坐在了地上。他怔怔地看着面前的世界，最后一个单词的形状还残存在唇上，说话的对象却已经不在这里了。  
“该死的。”William低声咒骂，抱着自己的头蹲在一旁。他的头快要疼得裂开了，更讨厌的是身上毫无理由的虚弱，和胃里火辣辣的痛楚。  
“我们才在纽约待了多久？”Zep说，“这个时空大转盘是疯了吗？”  
Ben抹去了流出来的鼻血，他的感觉也好不到哪里去，但他不会这样任其摆布。他拍了拍Zap的肩膀，把两支针剂塞到他手里：“止血剂。”  
Harold缓缓地站了起来，他两腿发软，感觉有些恶心，但没有再流鼻血——凝血药物对时空穿梭综合征起了些作用。时空穿梭的速度加快了，他早该意识到这一点的。望向窗外，行人的衣着打扮和路上的车辆让他确定这是William的世界。正是下午，太阳在向西沉去。  
“谁中奖了？”看他转过身，William问。  
“你。”Harold说。  
William愣住了，然后目光垂向地面，皱起了眉。  
“你想留在这里，不是吗？”Zep说。  
William扭头看他，提起一口气又放下了。最后，William低声说：“是。”   
“那你没有多少时间了。上次我们只待了2个小时，这次只会更少。”Zep说。  
“这恐怕是你最后的机会了。”Harold沉重地说，“轮到Ben的时候，他必须停止时空错乱，那时所有同行的人都得留在他的世界。”  
Ben看向他，他低下头，没有回应。  
William环顾他们，说：“那我想，这就是告别了。”  
Ben点点头，Zep不自然地望向一边，Harold勉强振奋起精神，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“再见。”William转过身，走向楼梯的方向，他的脚步越来越快，像是终于下定了决心。  
“告别季，不是吗？”他在众人目光里消失后，Ben说，“就像大学毕业的那一天。”  
Zep走到窗边，趴在窗台上。  
Harold靠在墙上，慢慢滑坐了下来。Ben看看他俩，微微摇了摇头。  
Zep突然转过身，跑向楼梯口。Harold惊讶地直起身，Ben看着他跑出视野，然后转过身来，显得非常意外。  
“他是去干什么？”他问。  
“我不知道。”Harold说，“或许……是觉得就是永别了吧。”

William快步走在街道上。他知道Lindsay的生活习惯，或许上午她会见好几个客户，但此时她一定在回办公室的路上。他要做的，就是出现在她身边，顺利地被她指认出来，然后被投入监狱。  
连环杀人案嫌疑人被绳之以法？他笑了，记者们一定喜欢这个标题。但他不会在监狱里待太久，毕竟根据律师与当事人之间的保密契约，Lindsay不能把他真的是连环杀人案凶手这件事说出来，他只会因为违反行为限制令而遭到惩罚。这件事最大的代价就是，他会得到执法部门额外的关注。  
要说“改变人生”的概念，这种事应该足够了吧。  
但是为什么他的脚步越来越慢了呢？如果不抓紧时间的话，就要到律所里骚扰律师了，到时候说不定还会被她丈夫暴揍一顿。或许更糟，他会被拦在写字楼外面，然后被卷入下一次时空穿梭——最终留在Ben的世界里。  
可是离开自己的世界就有那么糟糕吗？William停下了脚步。环顾四周，尽管下午的阳光温暖和煦，街道上的人们仍步履匆匆。如果他们停下脚步，或许会发现他这个前犯罪嫌疑人，甚至会惊叫出来。但他们不会的。这是波士顿，马萨诸塞州最繁忙的城市。他站在街道上，被阳光照得眼睛发酸，思绪和记忆仿佛都变成了透明的。终于，他再次迈开了步子——转过身，走向来时的方向。

Zep冲下了楼梯，跑到了人行道上。这条该死的街上总是有那么多人，他伸长了脖子四处张望，看到一个穿灰色外套的人便追了上去，追到那人身边时才发现找错了人。他失望地转过身，走回出发的地方，在大楼的旋转门前停了下来，不知道还要不要向相反的方向追下去。还来得及吗？他问自己。他还有多少时间？William正在做什么？他会不会已经搭了一辆出租车，去到自己找不到的地方了？  
他望着眼前的街道，下午的阳光从高楼的空隙间落下，把柏油路照得发光，行人们走过那个地方就披上一层光彩，走进阴影时又把它尽数脱去。来来往往，明明暗暗，没有停歇。  
他闭上眼睛，心说这就是彻底的告别了吧。正要回到楼上去，他突然看到一个身影，那人穿着灰色的夹克，被阳光照到的瞬间，看起来就像是透明的。Zep心头一动，跳下楼梯跑了过去。没有了高度的优势，找到那个人又成了件困难的事。他只能顺着刚才的视线跑过去，在行人之间寻找着空档、来回穿梭，最后他停在视线的终点，William却不在那里。  
他望着面前的一小片空地，失望落在胸腔里，沉甸甸的，就像是高浓度的盐水。  
他的肩膀被人碰了碰。扭过头，那张熟悉的面孔出现在他眼前。“William！”Zep唤道，却不知道下一句该说什么。  
“你在这里做什么？”William侧头望着他，语调轻柔。  
Zep的睫毛扇动了两下，垂了下来。“我来找你。”他把双手插进兜里，抿了下唇，抬起头来，不觉勾起了嘴角，“你怎么也在这？”  
William盯着他，伸手揽过了他的肩膀：“我不想留在这儿了。”  
“为什么？”Zep在他臂弯里扭过头。  
William停下脚步，看向他道：“你想让我留在这儿吗？”  
“当然不。”Zep脱口说道，话一出口就慌张地闭了嘴，耳朵烧红。“你说不定喜欢留在这。”他嗫嚅道，“你知道的……毕竟是你的世界。”他偷瞟了William一眼，对方的手滑到了他腰上，不松不紧地拢着。他侧头望去，William看着路面，低声说：“但我想和你一起走。”  
“‘你’？”Zep轻声重复，转身挡在了William面前，“你说你想和我一起走？”他望着William，下唇有点发抖，“这是你留下来的原因？”他张了张嘴又闭上了，双眼盯着William的。  
“是的，’你’。”William摸了摸他发红的耳廓，发现那里变得更烫后笑了起来。

“你还好吗？”Ben的声音从头顶上传来。Harold看着递到眼前的瓶装水，愣了一下才接了过来：“谢谢。”Ben在他身边坐了下来，这是个冷冷清清的楼道，办公室的人刚搬出去不久，门上的贴着新印的招租启示。Harold用余光扫了一眼身边的人，手指不自觉地按压着塑料瓶的表面。他折起双腿盘坐在地上，把水瓶放在面前。“Ben？”他问，“如果你不把那些人送到飞机上，会发生什么？ ”  
Ben用水瓶敲了敲地板，说：“时空错乱会继续下去，而且再也不会有机会结束它了。”停顿了一下，他说，“我很抱歉，Harold。我必须做这件事。”  
Harold沉默了一会儿，低声说：“没关系。我明白。”  
他的声音在颤抖。  
Ben伸出手放在他肩膀上，他转过身说：“你能让我一个人待一会儿吗？”  
Ben放下了手。Harold看起来仍很平静，但他的下唇在不受控制地颤抖着。Ben站起身离开，走到楼梯口时他回过头，Harold仍坐在那里，手指无意识地推着地上的水瓶。  
缓步走上楼梯，Ben在楼梯间的平台上停了下来。他眯起眼睛，意识仿佛有了实体，送他身上探出去，伸到了他离开的那个楼层里。  
他感觉周围的气温变得越来越低，口中呼出的气体变成了白雾，其他楼层办公的声音也渐渐消失了。光线黯淡了下来，窗棱上起了白霜，除了那里别的地方都变得晦暗难辨。这世界静悄悄的，没有风声，没有冻得吱呀作响的木头，他的呼吸显得如此刺耳，撕裂开本来已凝固的空气，然后不情愿地化作白雾凝固在空中。  
他闭上了眼睛。冰冷的感觉从脚底和指尖升起，缓缓爬上他的肢体。他没有颤抖，仿佛已经丢弃了那种生理反应。僵硬的部分蔓延开来，他感觉不到自己的身体或心跳，呼吸停止在肺被冻结的一瞬间，大脑停止了工作，只留下视野里最后的影像。  
Ben站在冰冻的世界里，已然与它合为一体。  
忽然，他感觉到了轻微的震动，那震动渐渐变强，打碎了凝固的空气。他听到了那轻微的噪音，周围的光线开始明亮起来，肢体渐渐恢复了知觉，寒冷在飞快地褪去……  
Ben望着四周，眼前的世界变得越来越鲜亮，身边的事物也颤动了起来，忽实忽虚，就像是受到干扰的电视信号。

Zep突然停下脚步，紧张地望向四周。  
William诧异地看着他：“怎么了？ ”  
“我们要去下一个世界了。”Zep急促地说，拉住了他的手，“我希望这回是Ben的世界。”他没说话，于是Zep扭过头去，眼前的世界又颤动了一下，但William也在其中。  
“你感觉到震动了？”William低声问。  
Zep握紧了他的手，不安地看着他。又一次颤动，握在他手上的触感消失了一下，让他为之一颤。“我什么都没感觉到，为什么？”  
“不。”Zep低声说，“不该是这样的，你什么都没有做啊。”又是一次颤动，他伸开双臂抱住了William，两人的体温隔着衣物传到彼此身上，断断续续的颤动却影响了这种感觉。Zep收紧了手臂，但这无济于事。“这不公平！”他叫了出来，“你什么都没做，为什么它要把你留下来？”  
“我不知道！”William吼了回去，尾音却发着抖，“我不知道……”他把头埋进了Zep颈间，那里传来的体温不知怎么的让他哽咽了起来，“我不想留在这里。”  
Zep揉了揉他的头发，想要抓住它们却在闪烁的间隙从他指间落下。“William……”他轻触着William后颈的皮肤，这份触感虚虚实实的，让他喉头发紧，挤出的声音都走了形，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”William的声音低低的，有点嘶哑。  
眼前的世界明亮起来。  
“再见，Zep。”

杀手在William Hinks家坐了很久。天色渐渐暗淡下来，他从门后的沙发上站起身，舒展舒展了腿脚，然后望向窗口——窗外还是没人。  
雇主Doyle先生又发来短信询问情况，但杀手已经不想再给他回复了。打开冰箱拿了瓶啤酒，他打开电视，重在沙发上坐了下来。  
晚间新闻刚开始不久，他看到一个疏眉大眼的青年男人被警察按在了车上，主持人还在解说着警方的下一步动作，他点了静音，给雇主打去了电话。  
“看新闻了吗？……别跟我讲大道理，钱还是得照付。”

 

噪音渐渐消失了，手臂间的触感早就消失，此时连温度也消散了。Zep收紧了手臂，皮衣表面已经是冰凉的了。抬起头，他身处在一个昏暗的房间里，办公桌上是显示着密室的电脑屏幕，一旁的计时器上，显示着不到一个小时的时间。  
他回来了。这是他的世界。  
他咳嗽起来，“竖锯”的慢性毒药又开始起效了，他的呼吸不再顺畅，胸口一阵阵地作痛。缓过这一阵不适，他看向视频，医生还在和摄影师争执，而且因为时间的紧迫变得越来越暴躁。走出书房，他的受害者仍被绑在床脚上，彻夜的恐惧和挣扎已经让她们疲惫不堪，看到他的瞬间却还是绷起精神。医生的妻子直起身保护着身后的女儿，女孩儿已经哭得双眼红肿，嘴角被布绳勒出了红痕。  
他没有选择，他只能要求医生做出选择：杀了摄影师还是失去自己的家人。如非如此，他就只有一条死路。  
但是还有时间，Gordon医生还有时间。他还可以做出选择，还可以解救自己的家人——只要他杀了那个不过是萍水相逢的摄影师。如果他这么做了，Zep就可以放掉他的家人，离开这里，等“竖锯”把解药交给他。  
那时他该怎么做呢？他要杀了“竖锯”。对，只要Gordon医生做了正确的选择，一切都会非常的顺利。  
而如果他做错了选择……Zep歪歪头，那自己就只能杀了这一家人，然后把摄影师放走。放走摄影师？他恨不得也杀了他。如果医生杀了摄影师的话，就不会有这么多烦心事了。然后……然后他等“竖锯”给他解药，然后杀了“竖锯”……  
时间为什么过得这么慢呢？你想让它慢下来的时候它一路飞驰，此时却慢吞吞的，恨不得和蜗牛一样用肚皮爬行。  
Zep回到书房，医生还没有做出选择。杀了他啊，Gordon！他想。杀了他！你会遇到无数人，家人却只有这两个。杀了他！让我离开这间讨厌的房子，把你从密室里捞出来。杀了他！别再浪费这么多的时间，浪费你仅有的机会。但是医生还在犹豫，该死的！为什么人要有良心呢？为什么人总有这么多余的怜悯？为什么你总把不该给的善意送给陌生人？他在屋里来回走动，真恨不得穿过屏幕替医生杀了那个该死的摄影师。该死的，该死的！  
还有半个小时。  
Zep坐了下来。他抓着自己的头发，那点痛楚却根本无法减轻他的狂躁。他知道自己该做什么：走出去，拿出塞在Gordon太太嘴里的布条，让她给医生打电话。让她乞求！医生不会放着自己的家人不管的。他还会让他听到女儿的哭声，这个可怜的小姑娘平时被忙于工作的父亲疏忽，此时却会用悲泣让他生不如死！就该这么做！  
但他却做不到。他迈不开步子，抬不起身体，拿不出兜里的匕首。他知道自己该这么做，他有充分的理由这么做，但是现在——他却做不到。  
他讨厌这样的感觉。就像是看着被他折磨的病人在眼前死去一样，失去权力的感觉。但这更糟糕。别傻傻地为别人去死，William这么对他说，那不值得。但想起William让Zep感觉更糟糕了。他想起了他们的争执，他阻止William谋杀怀孕的律师而William反问他杀死一对母女不也只是为了自己。但那有什么要紧的呢？争出高下又有什么意义呢？反正他们再也不会相见了，反正杀不杀那对母女的主动权全在医生手上。挣扎有什么意义呢？痛苦有什么意义呢？生命就是一条送进八音盒的条带，只能按上面的凹凸奏出音调。  
Zep坐起身来。他看了看表，还有22分钟。再次走出书房，他看到了抖成一团的人质们。扯出Gordon太太嘴里的布条，他平静地说：“Gordon医生的时间不多了，我觉得你该提醒一下他。”他拿出了手机，找到了医生的电话号码，只要按下拨号，医生就会收到这个无法回绝的邀请。  
Zep，你永远是有选择的。你只是觉得让自己活着更重要罢了。  
他的动作顿住了。  
……只有我才能给你解毒剂，你会杀害一对母女来自救吗？  
缓缓地，他放下了手机。扭头望向Gordon太太，他发现她的绳索已经被挣松了，手腕上全是磨出的伤痕。医生的女儿依偎在她身边，嘴上的布条也早就松开了。  
得要多大的努力，才能在短短一个小时内把扎得那么紧的绳索磨开？得有多强的意志，才会在这么绝望的处境中坚持挣扎？Zep的嘴角神经质地抽动了起来，先是抽动，然后慢慢变成了一种嘲讽的笑声。他笑了起来，笑得弯下了腰，笑得眼泪都流了出来。他说不出心里到底是什么样的感觉，只是他越笑越感觉难过，越笑眼泪流得越多。  
他合上了手机，对那对母女点点头，直起身走出了这个屋子。他渐渐笑不出来了，只有眼泪不受控制地流下来。走出这座公寓，他看到了赶来的Harold和Ben，两人看到他的样子都吃了一惊，但他摆了摆手，走过去给他们每人一个拥抱。  
“你这是怎么了？”Harold问。  
“我不准备杀她们了。”他说。  
“为什么？”Ben惊讶地问。  
他又笑了起来，仿佛这个问题再荒谬不过了。笑完了，他说：“再见，我想这是永别了。”  
“Zep！”Harold在身后叫他，他没有回头，找到自己的车坐了进去，发动引擎，开向了关着医生和摄影师的密室。

Harold追了两步，看Zep的车快开出街道了，便转身跑到另一辆车前，拿出防身笔撬碎了车窗。“Harold！”Ben叫道，挤在他和车中间，“你要干什么？”  
“Zep已经失去理智了，我们不能让他这么去送死。”Harold说，伸手要从车内打开车门。  
Ben握住了他的手腕：“你追不上他了。再说，你追上去怎么做？他已经放弃了！”Ben瞪着Harold，松开了后者的手。“他不会杀那对人质了，他选了另一条路。这不是失去理智，这是做出选择。”  
Harold怔怔地看着Ben，放下了手。为什么？他的嘴唇蠕动了一下，没有发出声音。“到底发生了什么？”他问。  
Ben摇了摇头。

密室里空荡荡的。医生和摄影师都逃走了，Zep坐在冰凉的地板上，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
活着是一件多么美好的事情啊，他可以在雨天匆匆忙忙地跑进医院，在更衣室擦干自己的头发。他可以和护士们开玩笑，然后被呼机打断，跑去抢救病人。他可以用手术刀把病人的身体切开，从一派生机勃勃中挑出那些个病变的器官。连垂死的病人都知道生命的好处，就算是咽喉被洞开、心脏被电击、数不清的药液灌入已然濒临崩溃的身体，他们也要得到它。哪怕对这个世界只能看一眼，只能听到一点声音，只能感觉到一小片皮肤上的碰触，他们都会为之不惜一切。生命，即使没有跟任何人相关联，都会是一件美好的事情。而与人相连的时候，它只会变得更美好，更加难以割舍。这就是母亲要解救女儿的原因，也是医生在密室里暴跳如雷却束手无策的原因。  
生命对每个人都是如此珍贵，无可替代。  
所以William会告诉他活下去，别为别人死。所以“竖锯”知道他们——所有这场游戏的参与者——最后都会为了活下来而牺牲彼此。  
但他却不会那么做了。生命的意义——如此庞大的题目——在于瞬间，在于看到William的那一刻，在于他撞开William时心跳停止的感觉，在于枪响后William从窗帘后出现的样子，在于他在波士顿的人潮中紧抱着William的感觉。在于惴惴不安，在于痛苦纠结，在于争吵和质问，在于和解与离别。如果“活着”是一张试卷，他会用一个名字把它写满。  
他注定不可能再见到William了。Gordon太太还可以养育自己的女儿，Gordon医生还有他的家庭，摄影师还有机会去找到让自己忘记呼吸的瞬间，但他不会了，再也不会了。在这个世界上，再也没有人让他无比牵挂，让他的生命如此珍贵了。与别人相爱会让你的生命更美好，但你彻底失去他的时候，他也把你的生命带走了。  
他喘息着，无力地倒在地上，看着地上的另一具尸体说：“下一次就是我了，是不是？我也会是一具血液里都是剧毒的死尸。真对不住，你的血——咳！咳咳。你的血一点用都没起上。不过这是好事，对吧？你已经死了，没必要再背上一条人命。”  
死尸没有回应。当然，他是尸体嘛。Zep仰躺在地上，他的呼吸越来越困难了，缺氧让他的视野越来越模糊，意识也渐渐消散开来。  
死好像也不是一件可怕的事。他想。

Harold听到了细微的噪音，他望向Ben，对方给了他一个肯定的眼神。   
Zep改变了自己的命运，这是毋庸置疑的事。  
当一个世界筛掉不属于它的人时，时空穿梭就是如此的缓慢。此时世界变得越来越明亮，渐渐失去了原有的色彩。  
“轮到你了，Ben。”Harold说。  
Ben看了看他，没有回应。  
白光淹没了一切。


	7. 这件事的结尾

侧颈上传来钝痛。Harold动了动，醒了过来。  
他正在一辆行驶的商务车的后排座上，手脚被铐了起来。Ben在开着车，副驾驶的位置上，是一把手枪。  
“醒过来了？”Ben从后视镜里看了他一眼。  
“你要做什么？”他看着那把手枪。  
“放心，Harold，这不是给你准备的。”  
Harold直起身子，他们正行驶在沿海公路上。“你应该去准备登机了，为什么到这里来？”他问。  
“我可能要在小岛上待很长一段时间，有些事得事先料理好。”Ben说，“这不会花太久的，做完这一切我们就去机场。你打算怎么办呢，Harold？和我去小岛，还是待在这里？”  
Harold反问道：“你已经把我铐起来了，现在还问我的意愿吗？”  
“我不是为了这儿才把你铐起来的。做决定吧，Harold，我们还有两个多小时。”  
Harold蹙了蹙眉，说：“你是要去报仇。你在往港口开，为什么？Widmore会在那吗？”  
“Harold……你真的不明白吗？”Ben的语气冷冰冰的。  
“哦天哪……”Harold坐回座位上，一阵寒意爬上背脊，“你要杀了他女儿。”  
Ben轻轻一点头，道：“这是很公平的办法，当然，你肯定不会同意，不过……”他把车停在了港口一侧的车位上，转身冲他微微一笑，说，“你也没机会来阻止了。”说完，他便拿起手枪下了车。  
车钥匙没被拔下来，也就是说，不用考虑车门的问题。  
Harold蜷起上身，试图把铐住的手腕从背后移到大腿下面，但是这太困难了，不要说他脊柱上的旧伤限制了活动范围，就算是他还没有受伤的时候，也没有那么好的柔韧性。他停了下来，开始寻思怎么拿到口袋里的钥匙——最主要的是上面用来撬锁的铁丝。  
他躺倒了下来，脚撑在车门上，西装下摆垂了下来。他左右晃动了几下，钥匙终于从兜里掉出来了。直起身，他背对着钥匙掉下来的地方，铐在身后的的双手碰到了它，然后是上面的铁丝。  
很好，现在就看他的手速了。

Ben把手枪放到挂在西服内侧的枪袋里，他看到了属于Penelope Widmore的船，那个女人正趴在甲板上，在从船舱里搬出东西。  
对于她来说，生活就是大海的颜色，与阳光暴雨同行，与海风海浪为伴。很久以前Charles Widmore就过着小岛和文明世界的双重生活，而这个女孩就是他在文明生活唯一的牵挂。被赶出小岛后，他处心积虑地想要回去，但没向她透露一点风声。或许在她眼里，父亲就只是一个忙碌的跨国公司的总裁，富有却也单调，见不了几次面，却总对她的私人生活指指点点。  
她永远不会知道这是她父亲的保护。没有哪对父母会希望子女因为自己而失去生命，疏远他们、冷遇他们，也只是想让他们远离危险的核心。  
他耳边响起雇佣兵Martin Keamy的声音：“Benjamin Linus，你现在就给我滚出来，否则我就杀了你女儿。”  
而Alex跪在雇佣兵的脚下，手枪抵着头，就像一头待宰的羔羊。  
最后一次通话中，他安慰她，告诉她一切都会好起来。而她，这个处在叛逆期的女孩儿哭得那么悲惨，几个月来第一次叫他爸爸，乞求他解救自己。  
他知道她吓坏了。十几年来除了他没有人敢对她说一句狠话，而Keamy，一个一天之内杀掉她的母亲和男友的人——又哪里是她能面对的 。  
但如果他走出掩体，就意味着他交出了小岛。  
Ben望着不过十步外的Penelope，拿出了手枪。  
“嘿！你在干什么？！”身后传来一个男声。Ben转过身，一枪打在那男人的胸口上。  
“Desmond!”女人听到了枪声，从船上直起身，却被Ben的枪口对准了。   
Charles永远都不该用Alex来威胁他。  
“Penelope Widmore？”他走上前，问。  
“是的。”她颤抖着回应。  
“你父亲会因此心碎的。”他说，食指扣上扳机。  
“妈妈！”一个小男孩从船舱内探出头来，穿着件印着卡通图案的T恤，不过两三岁的样子。  
“Charlie！快回去，宝贝！快回去。”Penelope对他喊道，然后扭过头来，“求你了，不管你想做什么，不要伤害我儿子。”  
求你了，爸爸，求你了……  
那个小男孩往回走了一步，还是不放心，怯怯地看着他们：“妈妈……妈妈？”  
你还有十秒钟来决定，Ben。十……  
“Charlie，回去！”Penelope加重了语气。  
男孩以为她生气了，忙躲回了船舱。可进了舱里，还是忍不住露出半个头，不安地望着他的母亲。  
Ben望着这一切，一时有些出神。   
这时，他忽然被人从身后扑倒，摔在地上。那人打掉了他的枪，抓住他的领子把他按在地板上，对着他的脸狠狠地打了好几拳。他还没反应过来，那人就揪起他一侧身体，把他扔进了海里。  
“Des！”Penelope喊。毕竟受了枪伤，她的丈夫在把Ben扔下去之后便倒在了地上。她正要跳下船去，一个戴黑框镜的小个子男人拾起了Ben的枪，对准了地上的Desmond。  
“我很抱歉，Widmore小姐。”Harold说，“我不会伤害他的，但也请你待在那里，不要做多余的事情。”  
Ben浮出了水面，Harold抓住了他的手，把他拉了上来。

你还有十秒钟来决定，Ben。十。  
她不是我女儿。Ben听到了自己的声音。  
九。  
她是我从一个疯女人手里抢过来的。她只是一颗棋子，仅此而已。  
八。  
对我来说，她什么也不是！  
七……

护士从屏风后走了出来，Harold对她点点头，走了进去。  
Ben坐在床沿上，他的左臂骨折了，吊在脖子上。脸上的血迹被粗略地清理过，露出了下面的擦伤和浮肿。他身上的衬衣已经快干了，但Harold还是把自己的外套脱下来，披在他身上。坐在他对面的病床上，Harold说：“你感觉好点了吗？”  
Ben垂着头没有答话。  
“这家医院离机场比较近，如果我现在把你送过去，你还能赶上飞机。”他看着Ben，语气带着分苦涩。  
“我杀了她。”Ben轻声说。  
Harold抬起头，Ben又说了一遍：“我杀了她。”  
Ben抬头望向Harold，他失去了那种神采奕奕，或是踌躇满志的目光。伤痕不曾让他显得狼狈，眼神却让他变得落魄了。没有泪水，没有展露在脸上的悲哀，但是眼神——那种空落落的负疚的眼神——让Harold感到难以呼吸。   
“我杀了她。”Ben的声音轻得就像对自己的耳语，他垂下目光，然后闭上了眼睛。Harold站起身，环住了他的肩膀。  
“那从来不是一个选择。”Ben低声说，“哦天哪……我到底做了什么……”  
Harold的手抚上他的头，轻轻梳理着他的头发。Ben的肩膀颤抖了起来，他在无声地哭泣，满怀愧疚，满怀悲愁。  
……  
“七。”  
“我是不会出去的。如果你要杀她的话，尽管——”  
“砰！”  
……  
Ben缩起了双肩，仿佛那颗子弹就打在他头上一样。  
他应该保护Alex。他是她的父亲，而他却拿她做了赌注。  
怀里的人在颤抖着，Harold闭上眼，他不知道Ben究竟经历了什么，但他感受到了Ben的悔恨与痛苦。这份感情是如此真实，就好像它们本来就属于他的一样。  
冰冷，晦暗，还有彻底的寂静。  
Ben渐渐停止了哭泣，靠在Harold身上，柔软的羊毛布料擦在他眼角，有些刺痛，却也漾开了温暖的一片。

商务车停在了海滩旁边。Harold打开车门走下来，有些不解地望向Ben。Ben对他笑了笑，走到木制长椅旁边，坐了下来。  
“为什么到这里来？”Harold问。  
“这里有我看过的最好的日落，我是说，除了小岛之外。”  
此时正是下午，太阳挂在半空中，而Ben的飞机还有十几分钟就要起飞了。Harold望着阳光下金鳞闪闪的海面，有游人穿着休闲的衣裳，踩着晒得温热的海水相互嬉戏。  
“你要错过你的飞机了。”他低声提醒，叹了口气，“Widmore说过，仅此一次。”  
“而你就要回家了。”Ben温柔地说。  
Harold愣了一下，随即转过身去，Ben微微一笑，对他点了点头。  
“你不打算回小岛了？”他问。  
“是的。”Ben轻声说。   
Harold望着他，开始慢慢消化这个事实：他可以回去了，回到纽约，回到自己的世界，回到……John身边。  
“为什么？”Harold轻声问。  
Ben有些感伤地看着他，然后望向大海：“真可惜你不能多待一会儿，多一个小时就够了，这里的日落真的非常美。”  
Harold望着他的侧脸，疏眉大眼，高高的鼻梁，眼角有些细纹。  
“我该怎么面对这件事呢？”他轻声说。  
Ben回过头来，迷惑地扬起了眉。  
“遇见你们三个，还有这几天的冒险？”Harold深吸了一口气，“或许我永远也找不到办法。”  
“把它当做梦来看待吧，Harold。”Ben说，“一个最荒谬的梦。”  
“在这个梦里我们仿佛不再是自己，却不能比现在更像是自己。”  
世界微微颤动了起来。  
“嗯……Ben?”Harold说，“你的推测是正确的。”  
“什么？”  
“我确实创造了真正的个人工智能，它的名字叫’机器’。”Harold听到噪音变得越来越响，眼前的世界也明亮得让他眯起了眼睛，“真后悔没有早点告诉你。”  
Ben好像笑了一声。Harold什么都看不见了，白光淹没了一切。

 

现在。2013，纽约。  
几周前Harold就曾和John讲过发生的事，但那时他只讲了个大概。此时Harold说完了最后的内容，沉默了下来。  
他们走在积雪的纽约街道上，圣诞节的气氛已经感染了这座城市，霓虹灯和LED巨幅广告闪烁着圣诞帽和冬青树的色彩，晚归的人们慢下了脚步，随手捧起白雪，被那份冰凉松软激得露出笑颜。  
John侧头望向Harold，他们刚从餐厅出来没多久，但他的鼻尖已经开始泛红了。个子小点的男人走在他身旁，中沿礼帽让他看起来更矮了点，不过也显得温暖舒适。John陪他静静地走了一会儿，道：“这听起来确实像个梦。”  
“是啊。”Harold叹息，“到现在我都不知道Zep究竟发生了什么，或者William是否真的回到了自己的世界。不过……我好像能理解一点Ben的心情。”  
John怔了一下，“Ben？”他问。  
Harold勉强笑了笑：“是的，Ben。我不知道他和Alex的关系究竟是怎样的，或者他在小岛上究竟是什么样的身份，或者那个小岛究竟特殊在哪里——但是我知道，他面临的那个选择，的确非常困难。”他停顿了一下，“Reese先生，如果可以的话，我希望自己永远也不会面对那样的选择。”  
“有人会告诉你在那种情况下怎样做是对的，但即使如此，这依然不是件简单的事。”  
Harold停下脚步，望着路灯上的监控头，“无论如何，做出选择的那个人都要面对所有的后果。”  
像是Nathan，John……还有他自己。  
“如果有一天有人让我在’机器’和你中间选一个，Reese先生，”他抿着唇摇摇头，“我不会放弃你。”  
John惊异地望向他，他的表情却不怎么轻松。Harold从监控头上收回目光，深深地看了John一眼，继续前行。  
他们默默地走了一会儿，远离了喧闹的干道，踩在雪地上的嘎吱声明显了起来。他们同行时John总是放慢脚步配合Harold的速度，但今天他自己也不由自主地走得慢了起来，甚至渐渐落在了后面。  
“Finch。”John唤道。Harold停下脚步转过身，用询问的眼光看着他。John望望他，却没再说话。前特工走到他身边，示意他继续走。Harold犹豫了一下才迈开步子，用余光瞟着他，然后碰了碰他的手肘：“John，我不是仅仅靠你是人类来作出判断的。”  
John垂下眼露出个不怎么明显的微笑，低声说：“我知道。”  
Harold站定了。“你很重要，John。”他侧过身，声音稳定清晰。  
这次特工的笑明显了些，他轻轻揽了揽Harold的肩膀，然后放下手来：“我知道’机器’对你意味着什么，Harold。”他的目光垂在搭档的领口上，“我也知道那个选择有多么困难。但是Harold，该负疚不是那个做出选择的人，而是逼迫他做出选择的人。”  
“我们会保护好’机器’的，还有我们彼此。”John的手伸到Harold的袖口，但又屈起手指，松松地半握住，若无其事地落在身旁。  
Harold望着他，他目光柔软，望着Harold的时候眼睫毛会垂下来，这几天连续的工作让他下巴上有了些青色的痕迹，这简直让Harold想起他们在罗马时的情景，只是现在，他眼里的是完全不同的东西。  
“你相信我们的命运都是自己所选择的吗，John？”Harold问。  
高个子男人想了想：“包括厄运吗？”  
Harold沉默了。  
“不。总有些意外会发生。但这不是你的错，这不是任何人的错。”John说，“或许这就是……如果你把世界看做一个程序的话，这就是它的bug吧。”  
Harold低笑了一声，心情明朗了起来。  
“我调出了那几天路灯和公交车站的监控。”John从口袋里拿出一个信封，“你或许会想看看这些。”  
Harold打开了信封，拿出两张照片。  
一张是公交车站的背景，Zep趴在路线图上，紧缩着眉；后面的William侧着头，饶有兴趣地看着他。另一张，是在马路上，他和Ben正走向酒店，他不安地瞟着身边的Ben，Ben饶有兴致地望着监控头，带着精明又好奇的眼神。  
Harold的拇指轻轻摩挲着照片的表面。  
William最年轻，三七分头发，目光犀利冰冷。  
Zep的头发短点儿，但是都炸了起来，不羁却还不至于无法无天。   
Ben和他自己很像，只是没有留鬓角也不戴眼镜，唇边总带着笑意。  
最后是他，上半身僵硬，面无表情，倒是这四个人里最紧张的那个。   
Harold不觉勾起了唇角。  
放下照片，Harold望向John，后者正看着他，此时也不避开，与他四目相对。  
“你那天本想说的改变命运的话，到底是什么？”John轻声问。  
Harold望着John，那张英俊的面容他曾在脑海里描摹过无数遍，如今近在眼前时，却依然让他难以呼吸。  
John也望着Harold，那双有些迷蒙的蓝眼睛让他沉醉，微微张开的薄唇迟疑着、犹豫着，几乎磨断了他每一根神经。  
“我爱你，John。”

 

1999，波士顿。  
William无声地走在行人中间。他不知道自己该走向何方，也不知道该在何时停止。他第一次感觉这么寂寞，就像是丢了自己的影子，从此再也不是个完整的个体。  
警车在他身后停下，警察们把他按在车上，他没有反抗，任由他们把他押进车里。  
审讯的人换了一个又一个，他不知道自己说了什么，但他们一定没有满意。终于，一个老警探坐到他对面，一手拿着甜甜圈，一手拿份报纸。有人送来了咖啡，他放下报纸去接那只杯子，William看着那份报纸，忽然笑了起来。  
报纸的图片上，Zep瞪着他指着背后已经逃走了的女律师，还在冲他说着什么，他背对着镜头，揉着撞疼的后脑，一边拉住了车门。

2003，沃斯堡。  
Zep的身体抽搐着，这是他肉体最后的挣扎了。  
地上的“尸体”忽然动了起来，“竖锯”John Kramer费力地伸展了自己的身体，走到Zep面前，把解毒剂注射到他颈动脉里。  
“许多人都活着却不知感激，但是你不会了，Zep，再也不会了。”

2009，洛杉矶。  
Ben斜靠在长椅上，手臂搭在身旁的椅背上，夕阳已经沉下了地平线，只有一小段金线留在天边。然后，那一线亮度也渐渐地、融化般地在地平线上消失了。斑斓的云片还是金红色的，它们映着那个在Ben眼中已经消失了的太阳，像鱼鳞或宝石一样金红发亮。它们就像是一面蒙版的镜子，映着Ben触碰不到的世界。


	8. 尾声

2016年。纽约。  
高跟鞋在地板敲出的轻快节奏让Harold顿住了手里的动作，抬起头，穿着黑色小皮夹克和紧得惊心动魄的牛仔裤的黑发女人走进了图书馆。一手拎着包，Root对他露出了个愉悦的微笑：“嗨~Harry。”  
“下午好，Groves小姐。”Harold最后调整了下自己的领带，然后穿上了西服外套。“新的号码。”他指指玻璃板上的照片，“辛苦你们了。”  
Root冲他眨眨眼：“乐在其中呢，甜心。”  
Harold对这个称呼的反应只是勾了勾唇。两年相处下来，他已经对Root特别的亲昵语气免疫了。  
“Sameen已经就位了，我觉得我们这边会很快解决。”Root坐在了办公椅上，调出了数张信息，“看起来我们在克利夫兰的小队好像遇到了困难，要不要帮他们一把？”  
“‘机器’没有通知我们，应该还没有严重到那个地步。”Harold看了眼表，“这里交给你了，Groves小姐。”  
“拜~”  
Harold走向楼梯，Root已经联系上了Shaw，用一贯的甜腻语气向那边开启了新一轮攻势。  
Shaw小姐恐怕又要在电话里发飙了，他饶有兴致地想。  
这是“机器”在各地派遣“不相关名单”执行人的第三年。它对外依然是封闭系统，而且这几年的保护有增无减。“撒玛利亚人”在两年前被彻底销毁，别的人工智能还未达到能带来威胁的地步，但相关的监控也从未松懈。  
关于号码的资料已经摆满了一个书架，Harold在考虑给它专门设一个阅览室，其他人很怀疑保存纸质资料的必要性，不过也同意了这一点。  
“机器”偶尔会主动发声，和POI小组聊聊天，不过当时的背景往往非常危急，以至于刚刚解除她的禁制时，听到她的声音都让人有些神经紧张 。  
解除“机器”的部分禁制是非常谨慎的选择。Harold考虑过很长时间，但最终决定的时候却觉得有点晚了。或许是“机器”多年来所证实的忠实，或许是John对它越来越宽容的态度，或许是Root对她的强烈支持和宠爱……或许是因为危急时刻的一句“父亲”。  
他从没想过“机器”会那样看他。  
别的事……纽约市仍是风起云涌，警察、黑道、政客……仍然活跃在这个舞台上。不过他们的工作不再是24小时待命了，因为Root的加入，他们已经分成了两班倒，除非事态紧急才一起行动。  
所以现在……是下班了。  
走出图书馆，柔和的春风轻拂在他脸上，空气里都是清新湿润的味道。阳光从高楼后面泄了下来，明亮但不至于刺眼，把所有事物的细节都勾勒了出来。他顺着街道走了下去，马路上车来车往，草叶和花瓣在其间飘转，直到被春风携起，带到更远的地方。  
身后传来了摩托车的声音。Harold停下脚步转过身，那辆车正好停在他身后。John摘下了头盔，冲他微微一笑，把另一只头盔扔给了他。Harold戴上头盔，扶着他的肩膀跨上后座：“我们去哪？”  
“到城外去兜风。”John待Harold抱住了自己的腰，发动了机车，“然后你就能随便开了。”  
Harold笑了起来，靠在了他背后。

待摩托车开远了，男人才从小巷里走了出来。  
他穿着淡粉色的衬衣，套着休闲款的灰色西装，个头不高，疏眉大眼，带着种气定神闲的气质。  
“你好，Harold。”  
Benjamin Linus如是道。

 

番外  
曝一下行业内幕吧！

Harold: 其实盯梢的时间是最长的。比较枯燥，也不是很有成就感。一开始的时候主要是Reese先生，后来Carter和Fusco警探有时间的时候就会请他们多帮帮忙。

笔者: 为什么呢？  
Harold:(笑)我没有怀疑Reese先生能力的意思。因为这样可以轻松一点吧，比起一个人枯坐一整晚。  
笔者：有没有试过和特工一起盯梢？  
Harold: 刚开始的话是经常的，人手不足，而且纽约市确实很大，就算我们锁定了嫌疑人也很困难。后来就比较少了，分工更明确了。

笔者: 还有什么爆料呢？  
Harold: 其实发布出来的都是比较有意思的案子，我们收到过很多——无趣或者不方便公开的号码，内容也很敏感。而且Ben说了一些事实，确实有些号码经常出现……对，不仅是Leon Tao先生，还有几个人总是出现……对这种号码我们也很没办法(笑)，称不上棘手但是(摇头)可以说是很头疼吧。

 

John: 蹲点很累，而且占的时间非常长。

笔者: 哈哈哈老板也说到了这点，确实不容易呢。  
John:对他尤其是(笑)。嗯……有个好搭档非常棒。

笔者: (笑)你们非常默契吧？  
John: 是的……我有过不少搭档，特工里顶级的那种，但是Finch算是真正顶级的搭档吧。嗯……和他搭伴的话基本不担心会踏进死胡同，他理解新东西的速度很快，假身份也做得天衣无缝……你能把整个后背交给他，非常放心。

笔者: 那和“机器”相比呢？  
John:(皱起眉思考)有“机器”的时候也不错，精确和完备的地方没什么好挑剔的。只是……我不太好形容这个……可能我更喜欢和人工作吧，这份工作需要那些人的成分……可以和你一样惊讶或者感动什么的。“机器”什么都知道，这一点挺膈应人的。

笔者: 所以还是更喜欢和Finch搭伴？  
John: 当然的。可能过多久都是这个答案。

 

Zep:医生的部分你们知道的不少了吧……手术台上聊天什么的……

笔者: 嗯嗯，那说说护工的部分？  
Zep: (思考)其实也是个脑力活儿，有些家属很在意病人的情况，得应付好他们，不能显得抢眼……还要忍住不去吐槽医生的配药。

笔者: 对你来说确实有点困难呢(笑)  
Zep: 别的部分你们都知道吧？护工的工作。

笔者: 有很多让常人介意的事吧？  
Zep: (笑)当然了，你们能想到的很难为情的工作。但其实……我没有特别不习惯……当护工的时候比医生出入得更自由一点，而且病人普遍不怎么爱和我说话，这些都挺不错的。脏活累活的话……过去手术有不小心割到小肠被溅了一身的情况，后面就很少遇到更难为情的事儿了。

笔者: 那说说杀手的部分吧！  
Zep: 杀手不能说是行业吧！而且我也不是杀手……我特别讨厌人死在面前的。清理痕迹很重要，虽然不会害死人但是被抓到也是很糟糕的。这点比较羡慕William，他一直做得很干净……九起案子呢，对吧？不过他最后也被抓住了(笑)，我俩算是半斤八两吧。

 

William: 会计是不可缺少但没什么趣味的工作。没什么好说的，让计算机代替会计最好了。不过这个职业干得一般的话很容易让别人把你看成个普通人，世俗的庸碌的那种，作掩护很不错。

笔者: 那杀手的部分呢？  
William: 内幕？(扬起下巴)杀手的工作很复杂，很多东西个人因素影响很大，尤其是个人特征，很多刑警认为找到连环杀手的第一起案件有助于抓到杀手的特征，因为首起案件很容易露马脚。初次下手时选好目标、清理好现场非常重要。 

笔者: 真的是很认真地在传授经验啊(擦汗)。Zep说很羡慕你清理现场的能力，对此你怎么说？  
William:（眯起眼翘起二郎腿）清理现场只是个体力活儿吧，重要的是不能遗漏任何东西，不过回忆一下整个过程这一点就不是特别困难。

笔者: ……你真的会记住自己所有的举动吗？  
William: 这些内容很有趣，像录像带一样清晰，没什么好忘的。  
笔者: 好好好……

 

Ben: 我做过不少工作的，你说的是哪个？  
笔者: 说说岛主的部分吧。  
Ben: (笑)基本上在《迷失》里都透露出来了吧。杂事很多，得同时担任执法者和仲裁者。在那么小的岛上出现的矛盾是必须马上解决的，否则大家都不会好过。别的内容啊……少说实话吧。(笑)这个你们都知道，做这一行不能常说实话，但你也不能全是谎言。  
笔者: 真假掺半？  
Ben:(眨眨眼) 你可以这么理解。

笔者: 对Harold怎么看？  
Ben: 唔……我们有很多分歧，有时候也能想到一起去。他和我不太一样，他喜欢待在幕后，对这种事没什么热情——管理人的这种事。Harold很有意思，他很敏锐也很内敛，一般人猜不透他的心思，但他也不是特别有攻击性。(笑)这是好事，他有攻击性的话就太可怕了，你不知道什么时候就会被他套出话来，毕竟光看他——你是不会起什么疑心的。

笔者: 听起来有点像在评价你自己。  
Ben: 是的，我们在有些地方确实特别像。但本质上来说，这种事(套话和操纵)是我的本能，但对他是工具。你能感觉出这种细微的差异的。

笔者: 是的是的。那，最后给同行的从业者一点建议吧？

Ben: 要找到适合自己的路线，不要强行复制别人的办法。

Harold: POI执行人是由“机器”直接搜寻的，请不要再给IFT或者我的邮箱发简历了，我们是直接聘取的。关于执行人具体的要求请参考《疑犯追踪》里的案例，尤其是里瑟先生的。

John: 打铁还需自身硬吧……还有就是当机立断。

Zep: 要有耐心，藏不住自己的大尾巴就别入行了，否则麻烦很多，比如被什么变态杀人狂逮住之类的。

William: 和Zep一个意见。别为了杀人而杀人，挺侮辱这个行业的。

笔者: 那……采访就到此为止。感谢各位！


	9. 番外 Shut up William

“闭嘴，William。”  
病人在手术台上睁开眼，谨慎地打量着周围。他的手下注意到这目光，对他摇了摇头。  
小个子医师把器械车推到他身边，泄愤似的把它猛地停下。“不，William，这跟你一点关系都没有。”他说，一边戴上橡胶手套。  
病人咽了口口水，旁边的手下脑袋摇得拨浪鼓一样。  
“你知道他们看不见我吧？”  
和自己一样的声音在对面响起，Zep看都不看就知道，William又坐在药柜上了——好像他没有重量似的。  
“我知道。”Zep说，拿起了手术刀。  
William的幻影出现已经很久了。事实上，从他在密室里再次醒来时，这人的影子就出现在他身边了。  
“嘿，神经病。”他对躺在地上的Zep这么说，“恭喜你又活过来了。”  
Zep瞪着这个三七分发型版本的自己，无言以对。  
活下来不算什么喜事。考虑到无数的生活琐事，还有这个阴魂不散的幻影，他的生活似乎只会比过去更悲惨。  
从医院辞了职，他在下城的酒吧里开起了流动诊所。他什么都治，但是对于小题大做的那种病总是没有耐心，偶尔还会把对方劈头盖脸地骂一顿。坏脾气给他树了不少敌，每次在暗巷里被打到伏地呕吐时，幻影总是悠悠地出现在他身后，“真是可悲啊，Zep。”那个凉薄的声音这么说，“你想再死一次试试么？”  
他其实也不在乎再死一次了，不过因为他是少见的全科医生，帮派人士到底不会真把他打死。但这不妨碍William的幻影出来刺他。  
“你活得像条狗哦，Zep。我的狗都过得比你好点。”  
“又打算作死了？可别半路又被人救了哦。”  
“你说你就这么死了，'竖锯'会不会后悔没把你扔在密室里？”  
闭嘴吧。Zep骂道。什么时候我连死都不能自己做主了？

不过他确实不能自己做主。抱着必死的信念放走了医生和照相师后，还是莫名其妙地被“竖锯”打了解毒剂。多少次挑衅暴脾气的帮派分子，他们却总收起致命的一击。就是自杀，幻影也会在旁边叨叨个没停，把他的行为吐槽成可笑的把戏。  
如果不是必须，死就成了一件麻烦的事。真奇怪，它可以比活着还麻烦。

Zep的生意渐渐好了起来，买了合适的设备和工具，他在一个地下室里正式开业。地下室冷得要死，William的幻影在其中悠游，“就像冷鲜肉一样啊，这些病人。”他说，“送进来被切开——只可惜还要送出去。”

“你要不要试试不打麻醉？”幻影带着强烈的兴趣看着手术台上的人，“他的表情一定超精彩。”  
“有本事你自己来。”Zep道。

生活莫名其妙地安定了下来，除了偶尔有人闯进诊所对病人不利。这种时候只要是交了押金的，Zep就直接转身走人。若是没交押金，就请闹事的把病人带出去处理，免得他做不成生意还要打扫现场。  
“我们不能留下来看看吗？”幻影William无不遗憾地说。  
“不，太让人反胃了。”Zep说，“简直不敢想一会儿要怎么收拾。”  
考虑到被仇家盯上的危险，很多人就诊时带上了保镖，于是情况差的时候，Zep会不得不收拾两伙人的尸体。  
“不如我们把他们卖到餐厅去？”幻影说，“吃起来应该和猪肉没什么区别。”  
Zep耸耸肩，打开门请道上的人把尸袋提了出去。“如果我的病人知道他们会被送到餐厅……我的生意就完了。”

Zep收养了条杂毛狗，给它起名叫Will，小Will每天围在他脚边，叫声又尖又高。“你是要拿它来替代我吗？”幻影托着下巴问，“我虽然也爱狗，但绝不包括这种……哈巴狗。”  
Zep白了他一眼，继续给狗梳毛。  
“真是……太傻了……”幻影皱着眉看着那只张着嘴流着哈喇子的小型犬，“在你眼里我就是这样的？”

偶尔晚上幻影也会出现。  
Zep又翻了个身，突然发现自己正和幻影面对着面。“在想我？”幻影戏谑地说，“拜托，还没到晨勃的时候呢。”  
Zep猛地翻了回去。  
“那就是在想别的？”幻影贴着他耳朵说，“比如波士顿的事？觉得如果你做了不一样的事，我就可以到你的世界了？”  
他拿被子裹住了头。  
“可别在里面哭啊。你哭了我也没法给你擦。”  
“去你妈的，William。”他闷闷地说。  
“我真不能给你擦。”被子外的声音低了些。  
“去你的！闭嘴！”他怒吼，吼到半路，眼泪已经从眼角沾在了被单上。他咬住下唇，把声带抽搐般的摩擦带出的声响憋在了喉咙里。  
幻影终于安静下来了。  
很久，Zep从被子里探出头来，外面是冰凉的新鲜空气，他呼吸了一番，贴在皮肤上的被单凉丝丝的。  
Will跑了过来，蹬着小短腿要爬上床来。“下去，Will。”他哑着嗓子说。小狗不情愿地停下来，在床边绕了几圈，停下来仰头看着他。他伸出手，Will欢天喜地地用尖尖的小爪子攀着手臂爬上了床。“叫William的都是混蛋。”他狠狠地说，然后合上了眼。

他顶着一对黑眼圈站在镜子前。“又是一个不眠之夜？”幻影靠在洗手间的墙上，“说真的，为什么现在开始失眠了呢？”幻影看了看自己的指甲说，“你刚活过来那会儿也没这样啊。”Zep用凉水泼了把脸，把香皂揉出泡沫在脸上搓了起来。“人啊，就是生活好起来了就开始矫情。”幻影淡淡地说。  
Zep的动作顿住了，泡沫流进了眼睛里，一阵生疼。  
某天下午没有活，他带着Will出了门。阳光撒在柏油路上，亮闪闪的，升高的气温让人昏昏欲睡。牵着狗绳，他眯起了眼，一辆大车从身边呼啸而过。  
“看路啊！别像个无所事事的贵妇一样。”  
Zep白了幻影一眼，往人行道里走了几步。  
幻影跟了几步，消失了。这几天他总是时隐时现的。鬼知道是为什么，或许是Zep自己的精神，已经没有那么多余裕来折磨自己了吧。

“道个歉吧，他们要打你了。”  
“醒醒Zep！病人的肚子还开着呢。”  
“我知道你想为我殉情，但能不能别用这么蠢的办法？”  
“……别哭了。”

闭嘴吧，William。

仿佛终于听到了他的期盼，某天早上他没有看到幻影。到了中午，幻影依然没有出现。  
血淋淋的手术，大打出手的黑帮，有食人癖好的病人……都没有让他出现。  
幻影William好像服够了徒刑似的，彻底离开了Zep的世界。

“去你的。”他喃喃。  
这是连续失眠的第几天了？他记不清了。镜子里的人双眼通红，黑眼圈包围在深陷的眼眶周围。  
“什么生活好了就会变矫情……操你自己去吧。”

下午和宠物医院预约了打疫苗。Zep带着Will走进医院，周围的人都习惯了这个阴郁的小个子男人，只有一些候诊的人给他投来不赞赏的目光。或许他们是怀疑他在吸毒。  
咨询台的护士看到了他，惊讶地瞪起了眼。他装作没看到，示意她自己直接去诊室了。护士抬起手要叫住他，这时站在咨询台前的人转过身，Zep愣住了。  
三七分头发，疏眉大眼，穿着件休闲夹克。  
那人说着什么，他没有听清，直到他忽然说:“你这狗蠢不拉几的。”  
语气是凉凉的。  
你他妈的到底有完没完了？  
Zep朝那个和自己一样面孔的影子扑了过去。  
意料之中地没有碰到实体。

膝盖上传来痛楚。手肘也是。  
咨询台的护士尖叫了声，激得整个医院的动物都开始狂叫。他倒下去时扯到了旁边的报刊架，哐当一声的噪音让那些猫猫狗狗更是一片躁动。Zep伏在地上，幻影现在该消失了吧？在护士眼里，自己恐怕是突然发疯扑倒在地的吧。听听周围可怕的吵闹声，他或许要因此上宠物医院的黑名单了。Will用它尖细的小嗓子狂叫着，围在他身边，恨不得把他的耳膜叫破。他伏在地上，防火材质的地板没有想象的那么冷硬，甚至还有一丝柔软，好像真的人体一样。真是没有比这种事更可笑的了:攻击一个幻影，还是在众目睽睽之下。或许幻影的话句句真切，他就是个可悲的家伙，即使苟活了下来，真正的生命也早已离去了。  
Zep伏在那里，蓦地，身下的地面升了起来，他困惑地感受着这件事，忽然感觉到一只手抚上了他的脸颊。  
“嘿……对不起……”和他自己如出一辙的声音这么说，眼角的液体被陌生的指尖擦去了。脸颊被另一个人捧着，Zep睁开眼，那双刻薄的蓝眼睛就在眼前。  
“老天啊，”他叹道，“我是摆脱不开你了吗？”  
惊讶在对方眼中闪过，他却意外地没有吐出尖刻的句子。Zep被揽入一个温暖的怀抱，那人拢着他后脑，把他按在自己肩上。  
这幻影的效果也太真实了。我是彻底疯了吧？他茫然地想。  
那人把他松开，看着他。  
这人的面容其实和他并不完全一样，它更瘦、下巴更尖一点。最明显的是，这人的目光要锐利得多。  
“我在这儿。”William说，“我找到你了。”  
Zep看着他，仿佛他在说什么传奇故事一样。良久，他的眼睛瞪大了。看到这样的反应，William无意识地露出了个微笑，从下看着他，歪过头道:“用我的名字给狗起名？你是当我死了吗？”  
刻薄的声音一如既往。  
Zep感觉有种酸意在鼻尖积聚。  
“去你的吧，William！”

 

黑诊所的病人发现了奇妙的变化。  
医生还是一如既往的坏脾气，还是时常咒骂着一个叫William的人。  
区别是现在真的有一个叫William的人了。  
那人穿着与年龄不符的休闲T恤，每天在诊所里晃来晃去。  
“3号刀，Zep。”和医生一模一样的年轻男人抱着手臂，饶有兴致地看着手术台上的情况。  
“闭嘴，William，我才是医生。”  
“缝线歪了，Zep。”  
“去你的William，你在那里能看成正的才见鬼了。”  
“麻醉？”  
“滚——”医生骂到一半愣了一下，接过对方递来的注射器，喃喃地说了句谢谢。  
注射的时候，Zep低声说:“都快成习惯了，这种事。”  
“骂我吗？”  
他点了下头，有些难堪的那种。  
拔了针转过身，William就站在他面前，拿过他手里的针头探过身来，鼻尖碰到了他的鼻尖。  
然后唇贴上了他的唇。  
病人正在失去意识的边缘，模糊的视野里，他看到床边的两个影子汇成了一个。  
病人心里一声哀叹。


End file.
